Silent
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Riley doesn't speak and no one knows but her best friend Maria. These two girls soon find themselves in 221C neighbors to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. What happens when Sherlock seems to unravel in front of shy and silent Riley as she opens up about her troubled past? And what about Maria who isn't very good at relationships and is smitten with a certain Dr.( Post Reichenbach)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I uploaded last night accidentally deleted this morning...so sorry edited the ending a bit, but otherwise same deal!**

**The title "Silent" refers to my first main character, Riley. She can't speak for reasons that will be revealed later, also it can refer to how people's thoughts usually stay silent and are never heard. It's a twist I haven't seen before, so I'm hoping this will be a success. There also will be another character, Maria who is her best friend! **

**The pairings will be Sherlock/Riley and Maria/John. There really aren't any good John/OC stories. So I thought I'd give him some romance as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, from BBC. Nor do I own Arthur Conan Doyle's version or any other version.**

**PS: Going through all these chapters, I figured out I made a few mistakes in a lot of the plot so I am going to fix them. My grammar might be off but hopefully you all don't mind too much. Thanks! **

* * *

She Doesn't Speak

Riley

"Ready?"

I nod at Maria as we knock and the land lady we spoke with over the phone greets us.

"Hello dearies! I'm guessing you want to see the flat?"

"Yes, please!" Maria laughs. I nod shyly and she ushers us inside and leads us to 221C. She unlocks the door and she starts to show us around. I smile as she leads us through the bedrooms and the kitchen and the small living area. It was small, but it had a lovely charm to it. The walls were a lovely light blue and the furniture was seemingly nice all in all I loved it. I tugged on Maria's arm and gave her a thumbs up which she returned with a grin.

"We'll take it!"

Mrs. Hudson smiled and hugged us both.

"Now, I do have to warn you. My other tenants are like sons to me. John is very kind and you most likely will have no trouble with him, but his flatmate Sherlock, well he is a bit...well you'll see just be careful! And don't open the fridge!" She added quickly in the end. I laughed quietly to myself as she seemed so distraught over telling us to be careful. I'm sure they couldn't be that bad.

"We'll be fine! I can handle a man when I need too." Maria said, waggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I smiled at her innuendo. Mrs. Hudson thankfully didn't understand the double meaning and seemed satisfied with her answer. She left saying she'll be in her flat if we ever need anything.

"Let's go meet the neighbors shall we?"

I playfully hit her as we walked up the stairs to 221B. She grinned as she knocked three times on their door. I straightened my shirt and tried to smooth my long curly black locks. I counted 3 steps till the door opened up and we were met with a man who had light blonde hair and kind warm eyes.

"Hey, we're your new neighbors! My name's Maria, and this is my best friend Riley."

"Hello, I'm John Watson. Welcome to Baker Street! Come in!"

He opened the door wider for us to walk in and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt the warmth that radiated off him. He was a genuine person, I could tell.

"Nice flat." said Maria casually. I smirked slightly at her attempt at being nonchalant.

"Sherlock we have uhh guests."

I turned and was met with the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had dark brown locks that were curly and messy, his cheekbones were so sculpted and he had a lean figure, but that was not what captured my attention. What captured my attention was the brilliance and magnificence of his eyes. They were a deep shade of both blue and green that teetered more towards green. I stared in awe at such an attractive man. I blushed a deep red as I realized I was ogling him. I turned away.

Maria bounced over to him and smiled brightly.

"Hello! I'm Maria and this is Riley. We're your new neighbors in 221C."

"Sherlock Holmes." was all he said as he sat down in an armchair and stared at us. I felt very uncomfortable under his gaze and his eyes seemed to looking for something. I tried too look away from his eyes but I just couldn't tear myself away from them.

"So girls tell us about yourselves." John smiled kindly and offered us a seat on their couch next to their armchairs. We sat down and Maria began.

"Well I've known Riley ever since we were children. We just recently both turned 21 and-," she was cut off abruptly by Sherlock.

"Behave Sherlock," said John warningly.

"Let me guess. You both are the best of friends, obviously since you said you have known each other since childhood. You Maria are more outgoing and confident and love to be the center of attention. You aren't very good with men, and have problems with commitment. And you," he turned to me. " have not spoken one word, so you are either deaf or you are just extremely shy and prefer not to talk. You are quiet and not very outgoing nor confident, and you have never really dated because you fear rejection."

Maria's mouth formed a small "O" in astonishment. I sat there silently as I turned a brilliant scarlet.

"I'm so sorry, Mar-," Maria cut off John with a wave and smirked.

"Damn, he's good! Got most of that right!" She laughed and smiled at John and then at Sherlock.

"What do you mean most of it?" scoffed Sherlock.

"You got me right down to the T. But you pegged Riley totally wrong." He turned to me and his eyes narrowed, observing me, like he was trying to figure out where he made his mistake.

Maria turned to me and gave me the "look". The "look" was to ask if it was alright if she told them why I didn't talk. If she could bring up the past. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked at John and he looked at me with concern, and Sherlock just looked still shocked he got something wrong. He was trying so hard to figure me out. I put my hand on his knee to get his attention and he snapped out of his concentration.

I figured I could trust them, couldn't I? I felt myself close up a little and tapped her hand twice. She nodded knowing that the signal I just gave her was to tell them as little as possible, because I honestly just wasn't ready.

They focused their attention on Maria and me, and with a roll of my eyes to urge her on, she began.

"Riley can't talk, because..."

* * *

** Review? **

**Rewritten & Edited: 3-8-2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all favorites, follows, and reviews! **

**Anything **_Like This _**is Riley signing something to Maria. And Maria if she responds by signing is anything ****_Like This. R_****iley signs because she obviously can't talk and she has to have another way to communicate with Maria. **

**I apologize my Sherlock is not very good! I'm trying though! **

**PS: This takes place Post-Reichenbach!**

* * *

Just The Basics

"Riley can't talk because...she went through something pretty...terrifying...and the doctors think that she has lost her ability to talk because of a form of PTSD from what she went through. It's pretty severe as she can literally not speak, she tries all the time and nothing." Maria gave me a look and I sighed.

I opened my mouth and tried to scream as loud as I could. But nothing came out as expected. I was a little disappointed I had always wanted to get my voice back and I didn't see it happening in the near future anytime soon. John seemed concerned and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Riley, I also had PTSD. I was an army doctor in Afghanistan. I had a limp and everything but it was all psychological as well. I'm sure you'll over come it soon." His voice was filled with warmth and I could feel how sincere he was. I gave him a genuine smile and Maria smiled at him as well. Sherlock however kept his unwavering and fierce gaze on me. His eyes widened in realization like someone putting together a puzzle his face lit up a bit like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You were tortured weren't you?" My breathing hitched as Maria looked around slightly uncomfortable with Sherlock's sudden and quick deduction.

"And by the looks of it pretty badly if you have a psychomatic ailment such as loss of voice. You must have been kidnapped and then tortured during your capture. I would say by the haunted look in your eye maybe for 2 years he kept you. You had something he wanted information, I'm assuming." His voice was so smooth with no falter, I just gulped and nodded my head.

I looked towards Maria and began to sign

_No use in hiding it is there...may as well. Tell him my previous occupation._

**_If you're sure._**

Maria regained her composure and looked at Sherlock carefully.

"Yes, she was kidnapped and tortured by a man about 6 years ago, she was only 19. He wanted information from her and she refused to give it to him," Her voice cracked a little, and my heart dropped I knew how much my ordeal upset her. She continued, " She was one of the best rookie field agents in the British government, she often went on missions and dealt with bad guys per say, she was a skilled fighter, but she was no match for this man, this man was pure evil. It took 2 years to find her and when we did...she was broken."

I felt a lump in my throat but I was not near tears. It was no use to cry over something that already happened and feel sorry for myself. I was still haunted by my past and I wasn't over it by any means, but I wasn't looking for pity nor was I looking to pity myself. I felt a warm touch on my knee and realized it was John. He squeezed my knee in reassurance and gave me a kind smile.

_Thank you._

"She said thank you." said Maria, clearing up John's confusion.

"You're quite welcome."

"Have you caught the man?" said Sherlock suddenly.

"No, but he died recently, I didn't get the full story but he killed himself, that we know."

He looked at Maria curiously till his eyes widened and he had once again filled in a part of the puzzle known as me, Riley.

"Was the man's name...Moriarty?"

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all that followed and or reviewed! **

**MrsSheehanRheon: asdfghjkl! I'm so glad you think its well portrayed honestly, I'm horrible writing Sherlock! I try to get in his brain but I'm afraid I'm no high functioning sociopath :/ and John is lovely to write since he is a lovely kind person! Thanks for the review, lovely! 3**

_**This is Maria Signing**_

_This is Riley Signing_

**On with the story! **

* * *

Revelations

I swallowed. Hard.

Maria looked at Sherlock with a hard expression. Her eyes unwavering.

"You were the one...the supposed fake genius that killed himself as well as that...snake." Her voice was cold and laced with venom. I gave her a stern look as I began to sign to her.

_It's not like he is the one that tortured me! So he knew Moriarty he probably set him up Maria, this man is no fake, even you have to agree with me on that one. _

She sighed and relaxed as she realized I was right.

"I'm sorry, I just...I really hate that man..."

"Yes it seems you do, well as that has answered my question he must have been the one to torture you?" His gave flickered to me as he said the last part. I nodded.

_Yes_

"She said yes"

Sherlock nodded then excused himself saying he had errands to run. And quickly left. I turned to John as I heard him muttering quick apologies and Maria smiled and waved it off. I smirked and tugged on her sleeve letting her know I was ready to leave. She gave me a quick stern look, as my eyes glinted mischievously obviously someone was smitten with an old army doctor.

"I guess we'll leave then, we'll be seeing you around won't we?" Her voice was flirty and I had to roll my eyes as she tried to flirt the poor guy to death.

"Oh-yes yes of course!" he said blushing slightly as he smiled at her.

She winked as we left their flat and she giggled like a school-girl heading into our new flat.

_Someone's got a crush_

She gave me the finger as she flopped down onto our couch.

_**I think he's a very sweet guy...**_

_But_

**_But...it wouldn't work_**** out**

I watched as she frowned.

_Why wouldn't it? You're a great girl and he is a great sweet guy, Maria these guys don't exist very often, I mean he could be the 'One' and you'd never know because your afraid of what?_

_**Riley I don't have a time for a relationship! I mean I start my job on Monday and you know I just don't...do well with guys...**_

_Bullshit Maria! Tell me the real reason!_

She bit her lip before she signed her answer

_**Because...I mean what if you need me? What if something happens but I'm far away on a date or something? What if you during your nightmares your crying and screaming in pain...and I'm...away and I can't help you. You're more important then some guy**_** Riles.**

I sat down next to her on the couch and grabbed her hand firmly and gave it a light squeeze. I couldn't believe she was holding all this back from me! I couldn't watch her throw away her chance at happiness because of me. That wasn't right.

_Maria Isabelle Shay! Don't you dare throw away your happiness for me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. You can't always worry about me...I mean eventually my nightmares will fade and I won't be so scared anymore, but I can't move on anymore, if you can't move on either...I love you, Maria you are my best friend but I will NOT watch you destroy your life and happiness. _

She pulled me into a hug as she whispered in my ear an I'm sorry. It wasn't needed, she had nothing to apologize for if anything, I should have been the one apologizing, I mean I was the one who latched onto her after my kidnapping. She developed this idea that I needed her and I did, but now I realize I can't always have her. I hugged her back tightly and she laughed wiping away a small tear that escaped.

_**Let's watch our**_** favorite**

I nodded enthusiastically as she ran to grab Harry Potter and popped it in the thankfully already set up DVD player. We cuddled onto the couch and soon fell asleep with a smile on our faces.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**EmeraldDagger: Yes Maria likes John as you saw in the last chapter, I mean its only a crush obviously I mean she just met him, and she is naturally a slightly flirty person and you'll see in this chapter and maybe the next if i do the next chapter in Maria's P.O.V! :) Thanks for reviewing glad you like the story! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited, Ya'll rock! :D**

**Sherlock Signing**

_**Maria signing**_

_Riley Signing_

* * *

Dinner is Served

The next morning was relatively quiet after I woke up, I made me and Maria some breakfast. I just finished the tea and eggs when I heard a knock at the door and Maria not remembering she hadn't cleaned up and was still in her short pajama shorts and tank top with disheveled hair answered the door.

"Oh John! Errr Hey!" She tried to sound relaxed but the blush on her cheeks gave it away.

"What can I do for you this morning?" Her voice automatically took on a seductive tone and even I heard poor John swallow hard. I gave Maria a look and she turned a bright red. She honestly never realized the effect she had, she would try for slightly flirty and come out a seductive temptress. Although I couldn't blame her, she was just one of those naturally flirty people.

"Yyes, I was wondering ahem, if you and Riley wanted to come for dinner tonight, Sherlock and I just finished a case up before you guys came yesterday and I thought we could get to know each other, more. " He smiled brightly at me and then Maria and I smirked as I saw her legs go slightly weak. She grinned enthusiastically back.

"Yeah sure, sure!"

John nodded obviously happy with himself and as Maria shut the door she slid down it with a look of giddiness.

"RILEY YOU HAVE TO HELP ME PICK OUT AN OUTFIT FOR TONIGHT!" I snorted.

_I can try but I can't promise I'll be helpful, i mean i haven't gone on a date since...way before the incident._

I took a shaky sip of my tea and Maria smiled a mischievous smile. A smile I knew way too well.

_Maria Isabelle Shay if you are thinking of setting me up with someone, put that thought out of your head right now! _

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I see the way you look at . I mean it couldn't hurt to try?"

_Maria...he doesn't like me. He only has even some interest in me because I'm like a puzzle to him, I saw the wheels turning in his head as he deduced me to shreds. Besides I'm in no way as smart as him and he seems like a bit of a asshole to be honest and doesn't have experience dating either._

"You're afraid...of dating that is...not just because of the reasons you just pulled out of thin air but because you feel you're not ready yet"

I frowned and my hand started to shake a little. She was right. I mean she was wrong when I said I pulled the reasons out of thin air they were legit, but...my main reason was I was scared. I was scared of rejection and I was scared of intimacy, emotional and physical.

_Even if that is part of the case, if you haven't forgotten I can't speak! Communication is a big part of a relationship...how could we work things out or even talk without having you as a translator. I don't think he'd learn sign language just to communicate with me._

"I think...once you find the right guy you might be able to get your voice back...I mean it is all in your mind. Maybe...he could be your 'One'. Maybe he could help you Riles."

_Doubtful_, _he's just trying to figure me out, like I'm a game or something._

"You don't realize the effect you have on people do you? You change people Riles. I've seen it, but you don't let anyone in and i can't blame you because of the kidnapping but Riles you told me yesterday you have to move on, how can you expect me not to worry about you when you are like this."

I felt a lump form in my throat. I pushed back the threatening tears and smiled.

_Fine...I'll give him a chance but I don't know how I'm going to do this?_

She chuckled," Be yourself silly!" I rolled me eyes and gave her a playful push.

"So what are we going to wear for our soon to be seduced men?"

I rolled my eyes as she pushed me giddily into her bedroom already tossing out clothing options.

I frowned when we were about to head up to their flat.

_Are you sure about this?_

I was wearing jeans and a blue off the shoulder top that showed some cleavage but it was still modest. My long black curly hair was tame down into secure ringlets and hung down past my shoulders. My deep blue eyes held only mascara and a sweep of eyeliner as apparently I had to only enhance my natural beauty. Maria squealed and nodded her head vigorously.

"Riles, if I was a boy I would have already asked you to marry me!" I gave her a skeptical look as i pulled on my gray converse.

Maria also went to check herself one more time, I rolled my eyes she was a natural beauty. Her dark brown hair was styled into a fishtail braid with her bangs framing her face. She wore dark jeans and a deep purple V-neck bringing out her forest green eyes that held mascara and a light white eye shadow. Her lips were pink with a soft lip gloss and I smiled, remembering how when we were children all the boys thought she was ugly and now she was quite the catch. I rolled my eyes as I motioned her to hurry up.

"Fine! I'm good. Just relax and have a good time Riles, please?"

I nodded and smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Good, let's go!"

We dashed up the stairs giddily as Maria knocked three times. The door opened and there stood John smiling widely at the sight of Maria.

"Hello girls." His eyes lingered on her for a few extra seconds before he waved us in.

"I don't know why you invited them, John." I turned at the sound of Sherlock's deep velvet voice. He was staring at Maria as I tried to not be noticed.

He saw John blush very lightly as he kept staring at Maria. he rolled his eyes.

"John, if you wanted to have a date with this girl so bad you didn't need to invite her to our flat." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

He turned and finally saw me. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at John.

"Not good?"

"No Sherlock, not good. I invited them here to get to know them more since they're our neighbors. Behave would you?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered what sounded like a boring as he picked up a violin. I walked over to him and sat down across from him, trying to give Maria some alone time with John as she helped him prepare dinner.

"You play the violin?" I sighed when I realized I had tried to talk and no sound came out. He unfortunetly saw me try to speak and must have been able to read my lips as he answered my question.

"Yes."

I smiled fondly at his violin he caught me gazing at it and gestured it towards me.

"You play?"

I sat there in silence trying to think of how to answer.

He put down the violin gently and shockingly began to sign.

**I took the liberty yesterday after knowing you couldn't speak and seeing that you knew how to sign to also learn how to sign since we are neighbors I thought..it'd be beneficial is all. **

I stood there mouth hanging open. I then gave him a genuine smile.

_Well, that was very...smart of you...to answer your question yes I use to play the violin but I haven't in years though I do play the piano._

_"_Boring."

I giggled silently which made him look at me confused.

_I find it funny how everything seems to bore you, what doesn't bore you, ?_

His lips twitched up in the corners.

_Lemme guess? Murders and crimes, you like puzzles of all sorts. _

I smiled at him and silently chuckled. His mouth remained taught but his eyes gleamed with amusement.

_May...May I see your violin?_

He slowly looked from me to his violin and hesitantly handed me the violin. I carefully grasped it and he noticed how gently I handled it and gave a small smile. I placed the violin in the playing position and ran the bow against the strings. I was a little off tune at first but then I dove into the music. My hand led the bow effortlessly across the strings. I had closed my eyes emersing my self into the music and notes. Eventually I stopped and opened my eyes, John and Maria stood next to each other smiling and applauding. Sherlock had his observing face on as i liked to call it as he watched me blush slightly from the unknown audience. His blue-green eyes never left me as I shyly handed him back his violin.

_Thank you for letting me play._

"She says thank you for letting her play." says Maria trying to be helpful.

**I learned sign language yesterday after I learned Riley couldn't speak and this was her only form of communication. **

Maria's mouth along with John's formed an 'O' of shock but then shut and they looked at each other with a knowing look. I shot Maria a dirty look as I knew she was thinking he learned so he could talk to me, instead of like he said out of necessity to make it easier on us if he ever needed to ask questions or something.

_**Communication**_

_Shut up_

We locked eyes, her smirking me glaring. Sherlock looked at us with faint amusement, our stare battle was interrupted when John called us over for dinner. I quickly got up and headed to the table Sherlock's gaze definetly burning into me. I quietly sat down and was displeased to notice that he made spaghetti. I shifted uncomfortably and to be polite put on a small helping of noodles with very little sauce, but loaded up on the meatballs, as they were my favorite. I bit into the juicy ball of meat and silently moaned to myself in pleasure. I had an obsession with meatballs. Maria smirked as she saw me in ecstasy over my meat and Sherlock watched me with curiosity.

"You don't like spaghetti do you? But you seem to love meatballs, interesting. John next time they come over don't make spaghetti." John looked over at me with an apologetic glance. I quickly waved him off and smiled as I forced down the spaghetti while glaring at Sherlock. He smirked slightly as he watched me continue to glare at him as I bit into a meatball.

Soon I had finished all the meatballs on my plate and was still slightly hungry. I looked at the meatball dish and was delighted to notice there was one left! I was about to snag it when a fork had already claimed it and was returning it back to the owner's plate. I inwardly screamed in disappointment at the loss of the meatball. I turned to glare at the the meatball thief and it was of course none other than a Holmes.

_You did that on purpose, you git._

He shrugged innocently as I lazered his arse about a million times. Maria and John were quietly engaged in their own private conversation so they didn't notice me and Sherlock's exchange.

I watched as he bit into the meatball and I frowned deeply.

_Git_

He smiled triumphantly as I crossed my arms and pouted like a child. Maria finally looked and over and raised her eyebrows at my child-like body language.

We soon excused ourselves from the table and we were preparing to leave. I gave Maria a stern look as she rolled her eyes and focused her attention on John.

"John, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink tomorrow night?"

He smiled brightly obviously pleased that Maria asked him out. I smirked triumphantly at Maria as she waited for his obvious yes.

"Yes, sure sure. I'd love to go for a drink, with you."

She hugged him goodbye and then I did. Maria put a hand on Sherlock's arm as her goodbye he nodded and then soon it was my turn for a goodbye to Sherlock. I was just about to leave right away and avoid a goodbye when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him so I was facing him. He looked at me with one of the most concentrated faces.

"Goodbye Riley."

I nodded and returned the goodbye with a slight reddening of my cheeks.

_Goodbye Sherlock_

He nodded and cleared his throat as I walked past him out the door. Maria was giggling madly when we walked back into our apartment.

"You going to be okay tomorrow alone? If me and John go out for drinks?" I rolled my eyes as I flopped onto the couch.

_Yes mummy, I'll be fine I know my bedtime and whatnot._

"I swear you are a brat sometimes Miss Riley Ann Carter," She plopped down next to me on the couch as she handed me a glass of wine. " But you are one of the best brats out there, thank you for...helping me get the courage to ask John out."

I smiled as I took a sip of the rich wine.

_Of course mummy dear_

She retaliated with a swift pillow to the face as we watched the news before heading off to bed, and I couldn't stop thinking about a certain consulting detective.

* * *

**I don't know how accurate it is for Sherlock to have learned sign language, I thought it would make sense, and it'd help move the story along more smoothly!**

**I apologize for spelling errors as well for some reason I can't spell and my spell check is deciding to not work :/ as well as grammatical errors I'm sort of bad with that...hopefully I'm tolerable!**

**Should the next chapter be:**

**~Maria's date with John ( Maria's P.O.V)**

**or**

**~Riley and Sherlock's night ( Riley's P.O.V) **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: You could be right! He could have known some if not all of sign language! Excellent point! :)**

**theovercastkid: squee! yay! I'm glad you love my story! It's amazing to know people actually like this because i am a complete shit writer honestly! and yes Sherlock is extremely hard to write :/ trying very hard to keep him in character i cant just have him be all romantic and whatnot randomly because thats not his character so its all gahhh! But yeah I know my chapters have been super short except the last one which was 2,000 something words! Heck yeah! But yeah I'm trying to section it off carefully so some chappies will be shorter then the other! Which is unfortunate, but I guess has to happen!**

**HaruHaruxLove: Your wish is my command (; **

**^Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**And also to the lovelies that followed and or favorited! Cookies for all! ^_^**

* * *

Nightmares

"How do I look Riles?" said a frantic Maria for the gazillionth time.

_Maria you look drop dead gorgeous you always do! _

I wasn't kidding either she did look drop dead gorgeous. Her brown hair was pulled into a casual yet messy bun, and her makeup was light but her green eyes were defined and cat-eyed. She wore a light wash jean with a deep red v neck that showed just enough cleavage, all finished off with some black strappy heels. She smiled.

"Good! Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" Her eyes gleamed of concern and I waved her off.

_I think I'm just going to take a nap and sleep, so I'll be fine. If I can't sleep I'll watch some Harry Potter or . Maybe even hit season 3 of Supernatural. Trust me I'll be fine._

She accepted it with a nod but I could tell she was still worried. There was a knock at the door and of course there stood John looking very handsome for his date. She gave him a grin and with a wave goodbye and a furious set of 'Call me if anything is wrong' and 'I can come home at the drop of a dime' they were off.

I was happy that Maria was going on a date it was good for her since her life lately has been revolving around me.

I grabbed a blanket off my bed and went to go lay on the couch. I settled in and got all cozy and had the t.v on for noise as i closed my eyes and began to drift off.

_Dream_

_"Oh sweetheart you've awakened good. The fun can begin." The voice was strangely calm yet the danger that voice held was serious. I had to get out of here. I tried to move and found out that my moves were sluggish and I remembered that I had been drugged and kidnapped for that matter. _

_"What the hell do you want? Who the hell are you anyway?" I slurred. My voice was weak with the effects of the drug along with my body. I just heard a menacing creepy laugh. _

_"What do I want? Oh sweetie, the only thing I want is information and I will let you go. As to who I am, names Jim. Jim Moriarty. Hi." _

_I tried to get up and fell back down as the drug coursed through my veins everything was a struggle. _

_"What information?" _

_He bent down and grabbed my chin._

_"Why everything you have to offer. I want to know everything the government is planning. I thought who better else to answer then the amazing rookie that has only had successes."_

_"I will never betray Britain." I spat. "i'd rather die"_

_It shocked me how much my words rang true. I would rather die than risk the lives of everyone, especially to this maniac. _

_"Oh...how boring, I'm not going to kill you...well not yet at least. No...i think I wanna hear you scream. Maybe then you'll squeal, hmmm?" I gritted my teeth as my eyes rolled back. i tried to focus them as I was being thrust into a chair and tied up tightly. The men that were tying me down looked at the man, named Jim Moriarty as he laughed maliciously._

_"Be creative and remember I want her alive."_

_They grinned as they grabbed knives and then my skin began to burn and hurt as they sliced into it. My eyes watered as they kept going deeper and deeper cutting into me. On my arms, legs, back, face. Anywhere. One eventually stopped cutting and began to just punch me. I took the blows as quietly as I could, but mixed with the slices of my skin that pain began to get unbearable. i began whimpering as they kept cutting and landing blows anywhere they could. _

_I let out a blood curdling scream as the blade was thrust through my shoulder. _

_End Dream_

__I woke up from my nightmare hoarsely screaming. I was too in shock and too filled with terror to realize I had some sound coming out of my throat. I pulled up the blanket as I began to sob silently. They racked through me and my body was trembling, soon there was a knock at the door and i shakily went to go answer it. I opened it up and there stood Sherlock holding a measuring cup.

"Do you have any alcohol I need some for this experiment I'm doing about-" he stopped when he noticed i was still shaking and trembling.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly thinking something or someone was in my flat probably.

_Nightmare_

"About your kidnapping I'm assuming?"

_I felt the pain Sherlock...I felt the knives cutting into me the punches and his voice i can still here him going sweetheart and hunny. And that went on for a whole 2 years before I was found. I forgot how much I had suffered. It feels unreal. _

He watched me carefully as I trembled and soon his face softened as did his voice.

"You're safe, Riley."

He led me to the couch and wrapped me in my blanket as he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

_It's okay not many people are. _

I smiled up at him as my trembling began to slowly stop. I leaned onto him and looked up at him silently asking if it was okay for me to lay on him. He nodded and I relaxed into him. I was soon calm listening to the beat of his heart as my head laid on his chest.

_So you knew Moriarty too?_

"Yes, he made me play a game. A game...that I wasn't supposed to win until I was given a second chance and then well he gave me an I.O.U. He made me kill myself to save my...my friends."

_But obviously you didn't kill yourself, so you faked it? How did he die then, in the papers it said suicide. _

"He killed himself so there was no way to kill of the snipers he had positioned to kill my friends. Before I had an inkling it might have to come to that, so yes I arranged my suicide. I had to make the world believe I was dead."

_I can't imagine it was easy...killing yourself, even if it was to save your friends. _

" No...it wasn't John...he watched me jump to my presumable death...and it...it wasn't easy for him. I came back just recently about a year ago I showed up here after I had killed all of Moriarty's men and well I wasn't accepted back so easily. Actually i got a punch to the face," his lips twitched up at the corners and I smiled slightly." but John...John eventually forgave me and I was able to clear my name, and now here I am, bored as ever."

I giggled silently, that man certainly did seem to be constantly bored.

_Well, then I guess I'll just have to make it my mission to keep you from boredom._

He stared at me for a second with a disbelieving look.

"You intrigue me, Miss Carter."

I smirked.

_You fascinate me, Mr. Holmes._

A genuine smile graced his lips and I don't think I could have smiled even wider. I rested my head on his chest as I fell asleep to the beating of this curious man's heart.

My nightmare did not return.

* * *

**Next chapter Maria's P.O.V and her date with Dr. Watson ;) plus her coming home to Riley snuggled into Sherlock. **

**Hopefully this went alright!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have realized as I reread the last chapter that Sherlock could be considered out of character, but I don't know he has some emotion obviously and I think he could have reacted in that way. So I'm sorry for all of you who thought Sherlock was OOC, not my intention but I tried to make him more human as he is! :) **

**I rewatched Reichenbach today and my feels are currently in a whirlwind of sadness and angst. I mean...the way he's all sad and fucking crying on the rooftop and John's all like No? NO? WHAT? and then the "Goodbye John" like I burst into tears and thankfully I was home alone so my mom wouldn't of thought I was insane! **

**Anyways! Thanks too all that favorited and followed! You are all lovely!**

**So this is going to be from Maria's P.O.V! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Date with Dr. John Watson

As he led me out the door, I was going to explode with sheer joy. I smiled encouragingly at him as he led me into a pub about 5 minutes from Baker Street. We ordered our drinks and sat down at a small table.

"So, how are you Dr. Watson?" He grinned and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wonderful now that I'm on a date with you Miss Shay."

I rolled my eyes playfully and took a sip of my beer.

"Oh are you now?" I giggled. He laughed and we began to chat about each other.

"So you were a military man?"

"Yes, I was an army doctor."

"Ever get wounded?"

"Yes, yes I uhh got shot in my shoulder. Perfectly fine though now...obviously."

I moved so I was next to him and smiled.

"So Maria you've known Riley her whole life?"

I grinned and took another chug of my beer.

"I've known Riles since Pre-K. We were the ones who always wandered off and got into all sorts of toddler danger during nap time." I waggled my eyebrows evilly, he laughed a good humored laugh.

"I have no trouble believing that! I can see you guys are close, even after her..erm kidnapping. I know that must have been hard."

My smile dropped for a minute or two before I gave a small twitch of the lips.

"Yeah, a lot of our other friends at the time just couldn't handle it I guess. If I wasn't there, I have no doubt Riley probably wouldn't be as stable as she is now. She's not anywhere near moved on but she can talk about it for the most part. Except certain parts and I have no doubt that's why she's afraid of dating and men."

John looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

I stared at my beer for a moment before I answered.

"She wasn't just tortured physically she was...assaulted sexually as well. She was raped repeatedly by men that snake would hire. He didn't want to get his hands dirty himself so he'd hire other guys to rape her. She was afraid of physical touch for so long, even now she still flinches from time to time. She's afraid of intimacy much like your consulting detective. I can tell he does not do well with emotion."

"That's terrible!And hah Sherlock Holmes and his emotion...He can come off as quite the machine sometimes...but he is not without emotions, I just think he's afraid to express them."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Maybe they'll be good for each other?" I casually stated.

John smiled and seemed to think about what i had just said.

"Yeah...I think they could be."

I smirked and waggled my eyebrows.

"Operation get-them-together is a go!"

John and I were cracking up as we left the pub three and a half drinks later, a little tipsy.

"You do know, we will probably be murdered if they find out what our 'operation' is as you call it."

I grinned mischievously.

He returned my grin and I blushed as he grabbed my hand leading me inside. We quietly opened my flat door and were astonished to find a sleeping Sherlock and Riley on the couch.

Riley was resting her head lightly on Sherlock's chest. She was very relaxed, I smiled genuinely at the sight of them.

John smirked and pulled out his camera phone and snapped a picture.

"You are never going to let him live this down are you?"

"Nope, never. And it seems the operation is running it's own smooth course." He took my wrist and pulled me in closer.

I smiled shyly at him, suddenly nervous and I noticed he was staring at me. We were only inches away and I felt his cool breath hit my lips. It smelled faintly of mint, I laughed inwardly as I realized he must have eaten a mint as we left.

"You have fantastic eyes." His voice was low and warm with a bit of a husky tone. It made my knees go weak and I felt myself staring at his lips as I ran my tongue over my own, he was about to speak again but I quickly cut him off.

"Shut up and kiss me!" I whispered breathlessly as our lips met.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and then developed into a passionate one. I was loosing oxygen so I pulled away our faces flushed and both gasping for some air. I smiled and kissed the flushed man's cheek.

"I think we'll need a repeat of tonight."

He smirked and pulled me into another breathless kiss.

* * *

**Short and sweet :) **

**How will Sherlock feel about waking up with a sleeping Riley on his chest? **

**How will Riley feel about her being so vulnerable?**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm bored at the moment and can't sleep so double update :D**

**HaruHaruxLove: I know :( my chapter lengths aren't very well balanced! It's just that's all I needed/wanted to say in the chapter. I mean I can't include like a whole bunch in one chapter but I can't include nothing either so I'm trying to balance them. This one will be AT LEAST 1,000 words for you. Hopefully longer! **

**So how is Sherlock going to react waking up to a sleeping Riley? ;)**

* * *

Unclear Feelings

I yawned and snuggled into my pillow, my pillow went uncharacteristically stiff and I noticed it was harder then usual. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and was soon reminded of last night as I looked into the deep piercing combination eyes of Sherlock. He sighed impatiently as I realized he was waiting for me to get off of him. I blushed as I leaped away from him, he rolled his eyes seeming annoyed.

"Thank you." His voice was back to his deep velvet condescending tone and I frowned slightly.

I felt suddenly incredibly ill at the thought of him seeing me during that state. I was completely vulnerable last night and he was unbelievably kind and comforting. The way he wrapped me in my blanket and let me lay on his hard toned I would assume chest. I shook my head at those thoughts. Bad Riley. Bad. You can't think of him like that, he obviously is annoyed about last night your best bet would to just ignore him.

I heard him slam the door as he stomped upstairs to his flat. I winced at the sound and was met with the sight of a surprised and confused Maria.

"What the hell is going on?" She mumbled in her sleepy voice.

_I fell asleep on Sherlock last night...he must have not been happy about falling asleep with me on the couch. _

"What was he doing on the couch?" Her voice held amusement and I looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

_I had a nightmare...and he came asking for something for his experiment and he noticed how...distraught I was and sat with me till I calmed down. Apparently the line is drawn though at sleeping on him..._

"Oh my god! Riley are you alright now?" She quickly pulled me into a hug and I rolled my eyes.

_I'm fine now...but why...why would he get so mad, I mean it was an accident I was planning on just laying on him till I was calm enough. But he seemed fine with me laying on him yesterday and then now he's all flustered, impatient, and rude._

Maria seemed to ponder that for a moment and then unhelpfully provided a shrug.

"He probably isn't used to that sort of thing. I think he's only really close with John, and maybe Mrs. Hudson. Otherwise he's a pretty closed off person."

I nodded knowing she was probably right. I didn't know why i felt so...rejected then. It's not like I liked him or anything. I only humored Maria the other day so she'd be able to get closer to John. Speaking of John...

_How'd your date go with John?_

She smiled and her eyes took on a glazed look.

"Wonderful! He was a perfect gentleman and we had great fun, just chatting. Then when we were at the door, we kissed! And it was just...fantastic."

I smirked. She was totally love struck, but I was happy for her. She deserved to find her special someone, and then maybe she wouldn't worry about me as much. I gave her a long hug and then smiled at her with a wicked gleam in my eye.

_You didn't seduce the poor doctor did you_?

She rolled her eyes playfully and gave me a light smack as I silently giggled.

"I told you we just kissed! God Riles, just because your sexually frustrated doesn't mean I am. If I want some, I'll go out and get some!" She laughed and I glared. I was not sexually frustrated.

_What do you mean 'sexually frustrated' i am perfectly fine without 'that'._

She frowned and put a hand on my shoulder in a silent apology.

I hadn't had sex since I was raped, and I have to say i wasn't eager to to be that intimate again. It scared me because I was afraid of having horrible flashbacks during that and sobbing isn't a turn on nor would anyone want to deal with that. I could flirt when I wanted to and I could be seductive but when it came to the actual act. I refrained from any sort of intimate touch such as that. Plus my past history with men even before that event, wasn't something I wanted to 's why partly I was scared of how I had easily seemed to have fallen asleep on Sherlock.

I pushed the thoughts away as I motioned to Maria I was going to get dressed. She nodded and I quickly jumped into the shower, thankful of the hot water that un knotted the muscles in my back.

I slipped on a pair of faded skinny jeans with an old t shirt and left my hair in it's naturally wild curly state. I exited the bathroom and noticed Maria had gotten dressed too, she wore a black ruffled skirt with a red off the shoulder sweater, her hair was in a messy bun again as that was her usual hairstyle.

"So I have work today...are you...going to be ok here alone. If not I can totally bring you with and-" I cut her off with a stern glare as I motioned her out the door.

"Call if you need ANYTHING, and I mean it Riles." I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her to leave. She kissed my cheek as I rolled my eyes and she giggled as she left.

After noticing she was gone, i quickly ran to my room and pulled out a box. I opened the lid and grinned.

There lied my old combat boots and also my handgun and knife from my days as an agent for the government. I slipped on the combat boots and slipped the knife in them. I grabbed the gun and slipped it into my jacket that I had put on. I pulled out my cell that I rarely used and took a deep breath as I sent the ok text.

Not five minutes later came the reply.

_Are you sure?-MH_

I took a deep breath as I sent my reply.

_Send the car Mycroft. I'm back.-RC_

_Good to hear Miss Carter, car will be there momentarily-MH_

I pushed the box back under my bed and quietly slipped out of the flat. I didn't want John saying anything to Maria, or Sherlock being well himself.

I saw a black car pull up and I gave a small smile.

I was back and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

**Oh! Bet you never saw that coming! If you did congrats because I just thought of this! xD**

**Just so you know Riley still can not talk nor is she over her kidnapping ordeal. But like John...she misses the danger a little, I mean she was always babysat by Maria and cooped up basically. Before she was running on 'adventures' and 'missions'. Hardly an easy thing to adjust to when you've been so involved. That's like Sherlock randomly deciding he wants to stay home and watch crap telly instead of solving cases and deducing! Haha. :)**

**Review if you please, lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EmeraldDagger: Oh, I guess you're right it's not a cliffie. My bad! I must have been dozing off and just decided to say it's one. And ahh! Very good question! Riley wasn't exactly acting sad or lonely she really is, but like I kinda mentioned at the end of last chapter. She does miss the danger of working in the government as a sort of field agent I guess. Plus from her point of view I see it as she wants to move on as well, she thinks that if she starts up her work again, it'll help her move on, plus she's been cooped up for ages because Maria is an amazing wonderful best friend who cares just a little to much. She wants to not have to depend on Maria or others anymore because I'm sure she feels that she seems needy and whatnot. Which is not what she wants at all. And lastly, I think she also sees it as she lost her voice due to her kidnap/rape because of her work, she could see it as an opportunity to figure out how to get her voice back. Mainly what i am trying to convey without blabbing on endlessly like I am doing, LOL. Is that she wants to be back to her old strong resilient self, not this sad lonely silent girl. ( hope this makes sense? I am extremely tired xD)**

**HaruHaruxLove: :) You're quite welcome! Here is your update I spent my history classes and 20 minute studyhalls writing this! Since my history teacher doesn't teach and I am always in the writing mood around that time xD Glad you liked it and I hope this turns out as a good chappie! :)**

**Thank you all who followed, reviewed, and or favorited! **

* * *

Lying Games

We soon arrived at Mycroft's and I was quickly escorted into his office. He sat facing me with the same neutral expression he always wears.

"Pleasure as always Miss Carter, Good too see you back in the game."

I nodded and tried to steady my breath. I felt nervous and excited all at the same time. I wanted normalcy again, and I was going to get it. He dropped a manilla folder his desk, motioning me to pick it up. I flip through it hesitantly and carefully as Mycroft is watching me with an odd expression. I kept flipping through and found myself feeling extremely sick as I saw who it was.

My stomach clenched at the sight of Moriarty. There he was alive and then in the next photo he was dead, blood pooling around him. Stated as a suicide. Sherlock wasn't lying, he was dead and had committed suicide. I somehow did not feel as much satisfaction as I thought I would seeing that spider dead. I still did not feel safe.

I tried to speak. I opened my mouth and tried to yell out the biggest yell I could. Nothing. Mycroft looked at me apologetically. I narrowed my eyes at him as I tossed him back the folder.

_Why are you showing me this?_

"You don't feel safe do you? That's obvious as your voice hasn't returned yet either which maybe would have if you felt closure of some sort."

I knew he was right. I didn't feel safe, not really.

_Point Mycroft._

"I want you to look into this. You were...no you are one of the best I've ever had for an agent. Especially someone as young and stubborn as you, Miss Carter." His lips twitched into a small smile.

I smirked and remembered how much I'd mouth off to him, but I always got the job done.

"Your skills are remarkable and you are indispensable to me." He pushed the file towards me. I stared at it a long time, making no movement towards it. Could I handle this? I felt I was in way over my head now.

"Miss Carter, you have one of the best minds for code cracking I've ever seen besides my brother. You fight well for someone as small as you, and you also fire a gun like a professional sniper. Like I stated before, you are indispensable."

I shut my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I let myself clear my mind and try to get rid of any feelings that might come in the way. I knew this would only last till something triggered me to remember or have a flashback but it was better than nothing. I felt myself slip into a state of ease and when i opened my eyes, i smirked and my eyes held an old familiar gleam of excitement.

_Fine, I'll do it but you'll need to give me time. I need to get back into shape, both mentally and physically. _

"I can give you up to two months Miss Carter. And then I want something figured out."

I nodded and grabbed the folder as I put it in my coat. I was about to leave when Mycroft once again began to speak.

"And would you watch over my brother for me, you know I worry."

I gave him a half smile and a sarcastic two finger salute, before I walked out and was escorted back to the car.

I was back and that spider of a man was going down.

I quietly sneaked back into my apartment and rushed to my bedroom and pulled out the box. I carefully put the gun, knife, and folder in it and hid it under my bed. I breathed a sigh of relief as I had made it half an hour earlier before Maria came home.

I felt guilty lying to my best friend, but I knew she wouldn't understand. That I needed to do this and that I couldn't just let myself continue to play the victim. I was no where near 100% but this was a step in the right direction. I had always since a year after the kidnapping, missed my job. It was apart of me and I had known it for so long, it was hard after I had gotten over the shock and whatnot to just sit there and be watched as if I was a fragile doll that was to break at any second. But I wasn't anymore. I was healing, piece by piece and I needed to fix myself, and what better way then some glue or in reality, my job.

I changed into pajamas and was about to make some tea for myself when I heard a smooth deep familiar voice.

"Have fun with my brother?" His voice was cold and I could practically taste the anger. I slowly turned around and calmly looked at him.

_Sherlock. _

"Did you tell him all the information he wanted, or are you going to collect some for later."

_I don't know what your talking about?_

"I saw you get out of the car, Riley." His eyes narrowed and the glare he gave me, made my stomach feel horrible for some reason.

I kept myself calm on the outside but on the inside I was a raging wreck. I couldn't tell him the real reason I went to Mycroft's. I remembered the textbook signs of lying, the heart-rate increase and the pupils dilate, fidgeting, avoiding eye contact. If you worked for Mycroft you had to know how to distinguish liars and lie yourself. I immidiatly began to try and calm my heart-rate and kept my eyes unflinching right on his.

I had to lie to him.

I felt my stomach clench in sadness as I began to lie.

_Yes, I'm sorry he offered me some money and since I can't work I thought I could use it to help pay for rent since Maria's taking care of all of it. I felt bad, and I wasn't going to agree when I thought that whatever I don't use to help pay for rent, I'd put in your bank account...and I didn't really tell him much just that you were alive and that you seemed fine. A bit of a dick, but I'm guessing that's usual for you, so really there was nothing to report. _

He looked at me strangely and then for once began to avoid eye contact with me. I thought I saw some hurt and slight confusion, but I was probably wrong. I went over to him and gently brought his face up to look at me directly.

_I am sorry, I told Mycroft I couldn't do it anymore anyway...I felt too guilty. _

I gave him a small smile and his eyes softened slightly, back to his normal always deducing eyes. They were so beautiful such a combination of blue and green. It made me feel something, but I wasn't sure what exactly. I began to blush slightly as I realized we have been locked in a stare for a few moments now. I rubbed the back of my neck as I retreated back into the kitchen.

_Coffee?_

"Black, two sugars."

I gave him a playful glare as I tapped my fingers on the counter, looking at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes.

"Please."

I grinned and flashed him a thumbs up as I began to make the coffee. I took out the sugar and Sherlock was standing next to me, watching.

"You said something about playing the piano and violin the one night?" His voice was curious and I gave him an amused look.

_Yes, I do indeed play piano, and you witnessed my horrible violin skills that night. When I had my voice I use to sing as I played the piano._

I felt myself smile at the memory of me playing and singing. I always felt so calm as I sang or played.

"Any good?"

I gave a shrug and smiled.

_Maria thought I had the voice of an angel apparently. I should already have a platinum album out as well by now. Personally, I thought I was decent, but I didn't really sing to please others you know, it's great she thinks I'm good but I use to play and sing because I enjoyed it and even if I sucked major arse I wouldn't have stopped. _

He nodded and I grabbed him his coffee as it was done. I also grabbed mine and took a sip. He glanced at my coffee and smiled slightly.

"You take your coffee black with two sugars as well?"

I shrugged and gave a nod.

_How my dad use to take his coffee. _

"You never have mentioned your parents before."

I gave a sad smile as I set my coffee down.

_My dad died in military service. _I pulled out my father's dog tags that I always had somewhere on me, now they we're in my pajama pants pocket. _My mom became depressed and took solace in drugs and alcohol. I haven't spoken to her since I was rescued._

"And what about your brother and sister?" He asked suddenly. I turned to him a little surprised yet not really he had known I had siblings.

_Charlie my brother is a martial artist and owns his own studio. My sister Jamie...she committed suicide when she was 15. I was 17 and well was in a dark place of own...and Charlie was 19 and just became a master in Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and Judo. She was left to deal with our mother all by herself as I was never home or if I was I was passed out, and Charlie was also attending college courses so he was always out as well. The pressure to take care of our mother got to her and I guess she couldn't take it anymore, and jumped off a building. _

"You blame yourself...for her death. Because you also were doing drugs at the time and you think if you had been sober, you could have prevented her death."

I sighed sadly.

_I was too busy getting high or having sex with a guys I barely knew. Maria at the time had been away for 3 years because she was with her parents who had decided to move to the States for awhile, and that was when mom got worse, and then I did, because I didn't have anyone to stop me, besides Charlie and Jamie. They eventually gave up and just made sure I never OD'd or died. _

"It's not your fault." he said quietly.

_Deep down I know that, but I always feel partly responsible. _

"How long have you been sober?" I looked at him curiously, my eyes slightly narrowed. It then clicked as I observed him carefully.

_Since I became an agent 6 years ago. And yourself?_

His eye widened slightly but then relaxed.

_I was a user myself, I know when someone has done drugs. _

"6 years as well."

I smiled then gave him a serious look as my eyes trained on his securely.

_You can't tell Maria, I had been a user, she doesn't know and I don't want her to know. That'll just give her more of an excuse to keep me under watch. _

"Caring, a dangerous disadvantage" He whispered to himself.

I frowned at him as I put my hand on his shoulder.

_You don't really think that do you?_

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He stared at my hand on his shoulder with a skeptical expression. I removed it and blushed slightly.

_Caring is an advantage it gives you reason and it can give you hope. If anything it's a dangerous motivational advantage._

He scoffed," Sentiment a chemical defect found in the losing side."

_I hope someone proves you wrong Sherlock._

"Highly doubtful, I am never wrong."

I smirked.

_We'll see. _

* * *

**Hopefully you liked that insight on Riley's past and her family. She had a rough childhood and was down a dangerous path but as you'll see her job saved her in a way. Her becoming an agent and working for Mycroft, that became like a safe 'place' if you will even though it was dangerous obviously. Another reason she is returning to her work, she wants to feel safe and secure. **

**Any questions comments concerns, PM me or leave a review! :)**

**ideas for next chappie?**

**~Riley training and meeting some old colleagues**

**~Maria and Sherlock confrontation ( he tries to tell her to back off Riley some, but we all know how that'll go)**

**~Always can throw some Maria and John fluff if you wish! :)**

**Lemme know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**EmeraldDagger: I'm sorry it seems that I'm losing my touch :/ But I am glad you still look forward to the story and yes it would be cool to have a confrontation. (: Your wish is my command! I will try to include one in either this chapter or the next. If it happens to be the next or it doesnt come out the way you think it should then please leave me ideas! I am certainly open to them because I think writes can always use improvement no matter how good they seem or whatnot! So please! Don't be afraid haha (:**

**Guest: Ahh yes I suppose the love could begin to blossom there ;)**

**Guest: Hahaha yes Riley is accepting the challenge! But can she pull it off? **

**HaruHaurxLove: you're in luck this chapter will be about her starting to train again! And just heads up I am horrible at writing fight scenes so bear with me here and all the moves i talk about that she uses are real! I use to be in martial arts so I will use my knowledge of that to write this. Hopefully it comes out alright! And haa be bias all you want lovely! ;) Glad you like the story and i always look forward to your reviews as well as EmeraldDaggers! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Much abliged! **

**PS: Watched the Oscars! Saddened the hobbit didnt get anything but happy that Jennifer L and some of the Les-Mis'ers got some wins! Your thoughts on the Oscars if you watched them that is! **

* * *

Training and Realizations

I sighed and inwardly groaned as my alarm went off at 4:00 AM. I quickly shut if off and began to hurriedly get ready. I quickly pulled on some sweat pants and a sports bra along with a loose tank top. My black curly hair was pulled into a messy bun and I slid on my combat boots and quickly left the flat. I made sure no one saw me leave as I quickly began to run to the end of street. I was thinking about stopping to get something small but my mind was quickly changed when I received a text.

_I'm assuming you remember where the training grounds are. And also guessing you need to get back your cardio you can jog or run, whatever seems fitting. See you soon Miss Carter, and do try to hurry.-MH_

I scowled at my phone as I quickly shot him back my reply.

_Bastard, that's 8 miles away! Whatever! At least my diet will go better than yours!-RC_

_Miss Carter...manners.-MH_

I rolled my eyes and began to run to the training grounds. It was 8 miles away and I haven't ran distance since it happened. Mycroft was going to get hell for this.

Eventually about 55 minutes later I reached what seemed like an abandoned warehouse but was actually a set training grounds outside London. I knocked and a slit open on the door and I heard a deep masculine voice.

"Password?"

I knocked 3 times paused then 5. He nodded and then unbolted the door.

"Hey, it's been awhile Agent Carter?" I nodded and gave him my famous sarcastic two finger salute and he chuckled.

'Same old Riley I see." He waved me through and I quickly walked into the next room. It was dark and before I could leave the door was shut. I sighed, slightly irritated slightly afraid. They were planning a training ambush on me. I quickly scanned the dark area, wishing my eyes would transition faster. Suddenly I heard footsteps near me and I began to go on high alert. I slowly walked on, listening for the footsteps when a kick hit me straight in the gut.

I was knocked back a bit, but quickly gained back my ground. The lights blared on and I noticed I was outnumbered considerably. There were 10 to my 1. I put my hands in the defending positioned and smirked at them. Adrenaline soon filled my veins. I was ready for this.

One sprang in front of me, throwing right hooks and punches, I blocked most of the blows and dealt out a few of my own. I took him down with a leg sweep and then backfisted one coming in from behind. Two came at me from both sides and I fell to the ground as they collided with each other, narrowly missing me. An elbow to the nose caused me to become disoriented for a second but I gave a knee to the poor git as he fell with an oomph. I dodged another blow and even surprised myself by pulling off a blackflip as a high turning kick came at my face. I smirked as they seemed just as surprised. I dealt with the last remaining few by quickly landing two hook kicks to the knees and a double thrusting kick to the temple of one. I panted heavily as all the attackers were passed out on the ground. Trying to catch my breath I put my hands on my knees, adrenaline still coursing through my veins. Damn, that felt good.

Soon Mycroft came from wherever he was hiding and gave me an impressed knowing look.

"It seems you still have the touch, Miss Carter."

I nodded wiping the little bit of blood from a split lip I earned and I grimaced as I realized I would have some bruises.

"You need to resume your training, as you see you didn't get away scotch free, so every morning Monday through Friday I want you to report here. You will tell Miss Shay , , and my brother that you have gotten early morning office job as you will be home by two. I'd also like you to run every day besides getting here as well."

I frowned at all the physical activity, then I smiled amused at myself. I had become such a lazy person, when before I was always up and about for the most part.

"I can see your disdain for the running, but if you want to return it is something you will have to endure."

I nodded rolling my eyes. I wasn't THAT lazy.

_How do I explain bruises and such? I mean especially to your brother...he'll deduce what happened as soon as he lays eyes on me. _

"Yes, well I guess you'll just have to refrain from getting injured noticebly then." I glared at his smirk that was so alike his brother's in ways.

_What if your brother figures it out, Mycroft? Or Maria? Or John? I don't want to lie to my friends for forever. Especially Maria. _

"That Miss Carter, is entirely up to you. I know I can trust Miss Shay. As I can also trust and even I hate to say my own brother, I just assumed you didn't want them knowing."

I scowled as I knew he was right. Maria would never let me continue, still seeing me as the victim. John would be considered and worried, because he has yet to see this side of me and may think of me as incapable, and Sherlock...I don't know what he would do. He might be angry that I have/are worked/ing for his brother. I doubt he'd be concerned as he said last night that he thought caring was a disadvantage. I smirked to myself, but I also promised I'd prove him wrong. I blushed, what did I mean when I said that. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and cleared my throat silently as I nodded awkwardly and left to head to the conditioning room.

Soon the clock struck one thirty and I sighed in relief. My training time was up and my muscles ached in places I forgot could feel sore. I was sweaty and achy and at that point I need to just go home and sink into some warm bubbly bath water. About to leave I ran into a chiseled stomach and looked up in slight embarrasement, that soon changed to happiness.

There was my friend Jack grinning ear to ear as he took in my appearance.

"Riles! You're back I heard you took out the training squad. Still got some tricks huh!"

I grinned back and pulled him into a hug. I hadn't seen Jack since the incident. He actually led the rescue team that saved me and he was the first face I saw that had been friendly for 2 years. He was my best friend and we worked closely on missions usually. Many people said we were partners and we agreed, we might as well be.

He began to fire off questions and I was about to sign off my answers, when I frowned.

He didn't know sign language. He seemed to remember that I lost my voice and looked at me sadly.

"I forgot Riles, my bad...I mean I heard you can sign! I'll see if I can pick it up!" I nodded and gave him a small smile, it was sweet that he was going to put in the effort. I gave him a goodbye hug and swiftly began to head back to 221 B Baker Street.

I stumbled through the flat's door at about 2:06. I was absouletly disgusting and in dire need of a shower. I tried to quietly sneak in through the door when I heard an ahemm cough from the kitchen. I shyly looked over and saw that Maria stood there, angry as ever with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, along with a concerned John, and bored yet curious looking Sherlock.

"You have 5 minutes." She said through clenched teeth. I gulped and rocked on my heels nervously.

_Shit..._

"Shit is damn right, Riley Ann Carter."

_Can I take a shower first? I'm kinda gross?_

Apparently it wasn't the time to ask to be clean because I got a piercing glare from Maria.

_Look Maria...I just went out for awhile, went for a jog you know. I didn't want to be cooped up all damn day in this flat! I mean bloody hell Maria! You treat me like I'm 5 instead of 26! _

She quickly translated for John, as she noticed my more than disheveled appearance.

"Really, jogging gave you that bloody lip? Hmm, I must be doing it wrong then." She replied snarling.

"I think Maria is just worried that's all I mean...you didn't even leave a note."

I sighed and ran my hand through my now unkempt and wild black curls.

_I am sorry Mar...I didn't mean to scare you but you can't treat me like a child anymore. I keep trying to tell you that I want to move on, but how can I move on when you keep making me play the victim? It's not healthy for me, Maria. I need to get back into my old routine. _

Before I could curse myself, for signing that her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What routine? The only routine I know is..." Her voice trailed off as she paled and glared at the same time. My stomach began to knot as I knew she was pissed, but also fearful...not a good combination for one Maria Shay.

Sherlock suddenly became interested as he looked between the two of us. Then like I feared his eyes lit up as he realized what was going on.

"You have returned to being an agent." he said calmly. I glared at him, silently willing him to shut the bloody hell up. But it was no use...Maria was a mess as John took a few steps back. Good boy no use standing near a ticking bomb.

"Please tell me you didn't Riley. You're going back to that horrible life?"

I rolled my eyes exasperated.

_It was never horrible as you say till IT happened, and it's been years Mar. I miss it. I miss it terribly, I can't just sit around here any longer. I wasn't meant for a life of sitting down and having a cuppa! I was meant for something more! I was meant to be an agent, Maria...why can't you see that?"_

Her green eyes were cold and unforgiving, I flinched at the harshness.

"Do you have a death wish, Riley? Or are you plain stupid?"

I clenched and unclenched my fists.

_Maria...you work for the Yard! You know what it's like to want to help people and make a difference! You'd grow tired of sitting around too, don't even try to lie!_

"I work as an officer, just barely in it. Yes, I like helping people, but the chances of me dying are very slim compared to yours. I bet it was that bloody boss of yours! He bribed you didn't he? I never liked that man!"

I gave her a look that was meant to silence her but now was not the time.

"Don't you try to silence me! That Mycroft is a piece of work!" She shouted. I paled and looked at Sherlock. John sighed and looked at me with pity, he knew this wasn't going to end well, as did I.

"So that's why you were with my brother, not to report to him about me but to ask for your old job back." His voice held a slip of venom and his eyes were back to that cold calculating look.

"I should have known ever since you said you worked for the government. Excuse me, I have to leave." He went to brush past me as I grabbed his wrist. I gave him a pleading look, silently asking for a moment to explain.

He wriggled out of grasp as he sent me a harsh glare and stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. John asked if Maria was alright, and she assured him she'd be fine and gave him a chaste kiss as he gave me an apologetic glance, leaving to make sure Sherlock I assume was alright.

_Maria..I-_

"Don't even Riley. You obviously would rather risk your life then be safe. It's like you don't even care about me! Do you realize what it would do to me if you died Riles? Or did I even cross your mind?" She scoffed and took off for her bedroom slamming the door.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I quietly walked to the bathroom.

How can something so wrong it seems...feel so right?

I let the hot water relax my taught muscles and then afterwards, I slipped into my bed and soon I was fast asleep, not knowing that the nightmares would return that night.

* * *

*** I have just realized that I keep switching around Riley and Maria's ages. My bad, going through and editing this, and I already deleted chapter one, so I will clear up any confusion! **

**Riley is 26 years old. Maria is 27 years old. For the story's sake, I'm making Sherlock 33 and John 36. **

**If there is any other confusion in the story, please let me know, and I will clear it up! :) Most likely by PM as I am deleting these chapters as I have to clear my doc manager on here...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HaruHaruxLove: Yay, you always review so fast! Your review made me smile in lunch! Yes, I was thinking it'd be too fast...but I thought it could play into Riley's character, she has a hard time keeping secrets from her friends, and I mean Sherlock would have figured it out like if not then the next day because he's well...Sherlock! Lol. I'm glad you loved the fighting scene, I am horrible at them usually and I was glad my knowledge of martial arts payed off a little bit! You are my favorite reviewer3 Lol. You and EmeraldDagger! :D Hope you continue to enjoy 'Silent'! **

**Warning: A slight mention to rape, not detailed at all just inference/and mention. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited! Ya'll rock my socks! ;D**

**Enjoy lovelies! **

* * *

Moment of Truth

I stared at the clock, it was 7 a.m. I felt slightly shakey from my night filled with nightmares. They weren't as bad as I was expecting, just bits and pieces. I checked my phone and groaned inwardly.

Training...

_Miss Carter you're late-MH_

_Miss Carter, you better be on your deathbed for missing today's training-MH_

_You are lucky, you are indispensable, Miss Carter. I see you are sleeping, don't be shocked, you know I always am one for surveillance.-MH_

I sighed and sent the annoying git a text.

_Not good night, I have to fix some things before I come in, I'll be in tomorrow, and you BETTER not have "surveillance" in my bathroom, Mycroft Holmes!_-_RC_

My eyes kept fluttering closed and I decided to sleep a little more, since Maria had left a little while ago. I soon fell asleep only to have a nightmare, that I dreaded having.

_Flashback-Dream_

_"Hi." said the high pitched accented voice of Jim Moriarty._

_I grimaced in pain as my eyes rolled back into my head then turned to him, glaring. The shackles that held me had cut into my ankles and wrists and were dripping blood, along with my lip from the previous beating. My body ached, but I was not going to show this bastard any satisfaction. I spat at him as he neared, his eyes twinkled with amusement and humor._

_"Oh you haven't broken yet? How ordinary, it's been months, Riley Carter, none of your 'friends' are coming for you. They've forgotten you, a lost cause." _

_"Wait and see you bastard, they WILL find me."_

_He frowned and his eyes narrowed. _

_"BEHAVE!" he shrieked as he slammed my head into the ground. _

_"NEVER!" My voice shook but it still held determination. I was not going to be broken, by beatings. He grabbed my chin as he smiled. _

_"I will break you. I will break the HEART out of you. You will wish you were dead." His lips turned up into a smile as I grimaced in more pain. _

_His eyes lit up with an idea, as the door opened._

_"Oh Sebastian, I think our guest wants to be...entertained."_

_I paled as Sebastian walked in. He was the one mostly in charge of my beatings. I looked away as he held my chin and his eyes sparkled in delight. _

_"You're a pretty thing, so I have no objections."_

_I felt myself feel the urge to throw up but that was soon lost as he began to pin me. I struggled and fought with everything I had, but the injuries I had sustained they kept me from fighting him off. My screams and kicks and whatnot were endless, till I felt a needle go in my neck. My motions slowed and my eyes rolled back into my head. I couldn't move nor could I talk. _

_I begged silently in mind for Maria, for Jack, even for Mycroft at this point, to bust through that door and save me from this hell. Tears slid down my face and I then realized, Moriarty was right. _

_I had broken. _

_End Flashback-Dream_

I woke up in a gasp and a shaky sob as I noticed Sherlock was next to me, a concerned glint in his eyes.

I sat there gasping for breath but the only thing that came out were sobs that racked through the core of my body. I was trembling and shaking and I couldn't stop. Sherlock tried to steady me, but I screamed a loud shocking scream.

"NO PLEASE!"

Sherlock looked surprised to finally hear me voice, but he looked hurt and upset that he couldn't come near me. He just sat on my bed next to me and that's all he could do was wait till I could calm down. I found myself staring into his eyes. His eyes that were ever changing. They were a vibrant blue-green, that I now noticed had some gray in it as well. My breaths calmed as I stared into his eyes, it was the same effect as watching ocean waves. My breath soon slowed to normal, and I had managed to stop shaking.

"Are you...better now?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded and signed for some water. He quickly got up and brought me a glass of water, which I drank down furiously.

"I came to uhm...make you apologize to me when I noticed you were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you." was his explanation.

_I'm sorry Sherlock...if I upset you in any way yesterday. _

"It's fine, all forgotten." He stated calmly, waving it off.

We sat there in silence as I gave a twitch of my lips in a sad smile.

_Hey, at least you heard my voice finally, huh?_

He frowned deeply.

"Screams of pain...are not how I imagine your voice sounds."

I look at him curiously, a tiny hint of amusement playing on my features.

_How do you imagine my voice then? Hmm?_

He coughed and cleared his throat.

"I imagine it sounds...like a lovely voice.."

_Care to elaborate, sir?_

"It would sound calming and witty, and a hint of sarcasm hidden in it when you were stubborn. I imagine your laugh to sound like pealing bells, light and happy."

His voice sounded distant as if he wasn't talking to me. I grabbed his hand as I sat closer to him. He made no move to shake me off, I noticed.

I tried to speak, but yet again...I couldn't. I gave him an apologetic smile, as I thought maybe something would have changed because I could scream.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I'll hear it soon enough."

I gave him an amused look.

_You sound very sure, Mr._ Holmes.

He looked at me, eyes unwavering as he whispered in my ear, the cool breath tingling my earlobe.

"I am always sure."

My breath hitched as when he pulled away from my ear he was now inches from my lips. I shuddered as his cool breath kept tickling my lips. I found myself staring into his eyes, and then my eyes flickered to his lips. I licked my lips unknowingly and I saw his eyes slightly darken. I began to lean in slowly, his body slightly stiffened. I paused and then he leaned closer, we almost closed the distance with our lips when the door suddenly slammed.

I jumped away from him as Maria came in.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting. So how was training, Riles?" She stated it calmly, but the venom in her voice did not go un-noticed.

I frowned and crossed my arms as I walked up to her.

_I didn't go, we have to talk Maria. Please just hear me out._

"No Riley, I am not talking about this with you. You know how I feel about it, obviously. And nothing you say will make me change my mind. You are going to get killed, and I will NOT watch you put yourself in harm's way."

_Maria it helps! I had a horrid nightmare after you left, and-_

I was cut off by her giving me a concerned look.

"You had a nightmare? Yet you tell me this is helping!"Her voice was shaky and raised.

_Let me finish! I had a nightmare but when Sherlock noticed I was having one and shook me awake I-_

"No I can't Riles. I can't let you go back." Tears poured from her eyes as mine started to water.

_I'm not a child Mar! Nor am I wanting to be one again. I have to move on and try to live again, and get my voice back. And this..this case will help me._

I mentally cursed myself as Sherlock walked over to my side.

"What case?" I clenched my haw then sighed as I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair nervously.

I walked to my bedroom and grabbed the manilla file that Mycroft gave me and held it firmly in my hands.

_This is a case file on Moriarty. One of his men was seen in London, by an agent of Mycroft's. I'm supposed to locate this man and...take care of him. _

Maria shook her head angrily.

"What man?"

My hands were steady as I signed.

_Sebastian Moran. _

She paled and looked at me in shock.

"After what he did to you? You're going after that bastard?"

She scoffed disgusted and quickly rushed out of the flat. I sighed as the door slammed behind her.

I hung my head as I scratched my neck.

"Not good?"

I looked at Sherlock with an exasperated look.

_No not good at all._

"I thought I had killed all of his men..." trailed off Sherlock, his 'deducing' face as I liked to call it, was on.

_Sebastian knows how to stay hidden, when he got word of you killing off the others, he probably fled. _

"So this Sebastian Moran...he was the one who tortured you?"

His voice seemed hardened and anger was clearly heard, even if it seemed calm. I gave him a weak smile.

_Yes...he arranged and took care of all beatings, interrogations, and rapes._

Sherlock paled as he clenched his fist.

"He raped you?"

I nodded and he ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly stopped and had an odd expression on his face.

"See you later, Riley."

He then without so much as a glance stormed back up to his flat.

I sighed.

I was falling for a certain blue-green eye'd consulting detective. I touched my lips and smiled faintly.

* * *

Sherlock's P.O.V

I quickly closed the door to the flat and sat across from John, who was sitting reading a newspaper in his chair.

"Everything okay down there?"

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes.

"obviously not."

John's jaw clenched biting back I assumed a retort. I felt his eyes on me and I looked at him, annoyed.

"What!" I snapped.

"Sherlock...is something wrong?"

"No."

"Sherlock..."

I jumped up and clutched my hair in anger.

He looked at me shocked and he put down his newspaper as he motioned for me to sit. I followed his instructions and looked at him exasperatedly.

"Sherlock...when you see Riley...do you feel your stomach do something?"

"Yes but I don't see how-"

"And Sherlock...does your heart-rate quicken when she's near you or touches you?"

"Sometimes, but what does-"

"Sherlock...you're falling in love with her."

I scoffed leaning back in my chair, hands under my chin.

"Love is a chemical defect, just like caring. Sentiment gets you no where."

John shook his head and sighed.

"If you want to keep her safe for whatever reason you seem to have in your head, see if she needs help looking for him. That way you stay close to her and protect her."

I jumped up.

"Brilliant plan John, maybe you're not such an idiot after all."

"Gee thanks, Sherlock, I'll uh, I'll keep that in mind."

I was about to rush down to Riley when I turned to John.

"Maria ran off after getting in a fight with Riley...I'm assuming due to her past, she'll probably be at the pub."

John turned to me and with a concerned look and a silent thank you stare, he ran out to go find Maria.

I was rushing down the stairs into Riley's flat as I scoffed to myself.

"Caring is a disadvantage." I whispered to myself, as I touched my lips faintly.

In the back of my head though as I opened the door to her flat, I could faintly see Riley signing.

_We'll see._

* * *

**Oh wow...I sucked at Sherlock's P.O.V...but I guess it'll work. Sorry..I try my hardest for him to remain in character but I am not a sociopath nor am I that intelligent and I have no idea what goes on in that funny sexy little brain ;)**

**Next Chappie**

**~Maria and John have a chat**

**~Sherlock tries to get in on Riley's case**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HaruHaruxLove: Yeah...IK Sherlock is so hard to write...like no kidding. Thank you for letting it slide ;) You are a saint! Haha. And yes I really do feel special and because you make me feel so special. HERE YOU GO LOVELY. :D**

**EmeraldDagger: Yes, Ik...Riley is just trying so hard to move on, but people are so weird like that. They get angry and don't let people explain it's blah, but I plan on fixing that this chappie. ;) And yes I have Maria and John time! :) And Sherlock and Riley time! :) And thank you haha like I said Sherlock not my specialty for his P.O.V. Thank you for reviewing once again! 3 and here is your update :D**

**Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. This is awesome sauce, like seriously. I've been getting constant follows and favorites and it makes me smile! :D**

* * *

By My Side

After awhile, an idea popped in my head. Since I didn't go to training, I would look over the case. I grabbed the folder and spilled the contents on the table and began searching through looking for answers.

As I looked I saw that Sebastian was spotted near Baker Street the day, Maria and I moved in. I frowned. This isn't good. I kept pushing the sickening feeling I kept getting every time I heard his name, or Moriarty's. Eventually it stopped or turned to a dull empty feeling as I continued looking. I was getting frustrated as I could see nothing that connected or fit together. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes trying to think and put things together, but it has been awhile since I had done anything of this sort, and I was far behind my usual cracking skills. A knock sounded at the door and I hesitantly walked over and opened the door.

Sherlock burst in as soon as I opened the door. I rolled my eyes playfully.

_Please come in. I'm so glad you dropped by unannounced. _

He flopped down onto a chair near the table covered in all the papers and groaned.

"Bored!"

I walked over to him and sat down in the seat next to him, as I began looking through papers.

_Sorry, entertainment for tonight has been postponed. _

He opened his eyes and looked over at me as I intently stared at the file's contents.

I saw his eyes light up as they noticed the surrounding contents.

_Don't even think about Holmes. I can figure this out myself._

"Can you? Because by the look of tiredness in your eyes, you have been at this since a half an hour after I left, which was three hours ago and by the state of your table I'd also say you have made no progress."

I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, that's childish."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. At this point, he might be of some use.

_Fine, look at the case but please don't like...go ahead without me if you find a lead. It is my case and basically that means I am in charge! So please behave, Sherlock._

He didn't answer me and I silently groaned. And I was the child? I snorted.

We began to sort through the material and I thought there could be a connection with Sebastian. I tried signing to him and he completely ignored me. I glared at him. Really this is childish, now ignoring me. I signed furiously but it was no use. I was about to poke him, when I heard John walk in. I got up and gave Sherlock a very unpolite gesture as I welcomed in John.

"He's not ignoring you on purpose, it looks like he is in his mind palace."

Mind palace? I gave him a questioning look.

"It's where he stores his important data, he describes it like a hard-drive to the computer. He keeps all the valuable information he's ever come across and deletes the things he finds unimportant. Like apparently the Solar system isn't important...according to him."

I smiled and gave an acknowledging nod. Wow so he definetly was a genius.

"I went and found Maria...She was at the pub. I'm afraid she'll have quite the hangover tomorrow, but otherwise she is fine. I calmed her down and talked to her about well you taking up your old position. She wanted me to tell you before she passed out sleeping was that she is sorry for fighting and she will support and help you anyway she can."

I pulled John into a tight hug. I stepped back and mouthed to him.

"Thank you."

He smiled warmly back.

"No problem."

I decided since John can't understand sign language that I'd go get a paper and pen. I quickly grabbed a notebook off the counter and began to write.

**So, I assume then that you and Maria are getting off well then? ;)**

His cheeks turned a bright red as he cleared his throat.

"Ahh yes we are good...very good."

**If she had a lot to drink I'm assuming she tried to shag you as soon as you two had privacy, right?**

"Yes well uhh...she tried too..but as much as I want too shag her..I mean well.." he stuttered and I couldn't help but silently shake with laughter.

**John, it's fine honestly. Just say what you were going to say. **

"Yes well uhm, she tried too, but I didn't feel right about doing that while she is intoxicated and we haven't been dating for very long and I didn't want her to regret it later, if she wasn't ready for uhh that step in our relationship."

I smiled at John knowingly.

**You are a great guy John. I knew you would be exactly what she needed. When she gets drunk like that when emotional obstacles come up she tends to...uhh shag her way to feeling better. She was never good with dating and men. They never last for more than a month because guys would use her. So thank you for being a gentleman.**

He read the note and looked at me with a serious sort of conviction in his eyes.

"I promise I will never hurt her or use her."

I hugged him again and when I stepped back I placed a kiss on his cheek.

**I know you won't. :)**

He laughed at my smiley and I shrugged my shoulders grinning. John Watson was becoming one of my favorite people, that was for sure. He reminded me a lot of my brother, Charlie.

I was about to go sit down and maybe chat some more with John, when I felt the overwhelming urge to go running. I sighed, I was only a day back and I already felt the urge to keep moving. I began to scribble down a note.

**I think I'm going to go head out for a run, would you let Sherlock know I'll be back in about 2 hours? **

"Yes, go ahead." I grinned a big thank you to him, as I ran to my bedroom to get changed into running clothes. I slipped on a pair of worn basketball shorts and a green tank top. I yanked on my tennis shoes and waved him a goodbye as I set out and inhaled the crisp wonderful London air.

* * *

Maria's P.O.V *Earlier*

I didn't know where I was headed too, but I could have cared less as long as I got away from Riley. I felt tears blur my vision as I walked briskly. I saw the pub me and John went too on our date, that was only 5 minutes from the flat, and headed directly in.

I walked up to the bar and plopped down.

" What can i get you dollface?"

"Anything strong will do."

He grinned and handed me a shot of what smelled like Vodka. Seemed fine to me. I quickly downed the shot and felt the burning of my throat from the alcohol. I felt my ears burning as well.

"Another."

Eventually, I had managed to down about 7 shots, and was working on downing my eighth when I heard a voice call for me.

"Maria!"

I turned and saw John. I grinned and stumbled over to him. He looked at me, with worry in his eyes.

"Heyy Johnny...fancy seeing youuuuu here." I slurred. He grimaced at my obvious drunken state.

"I think you've had enough love."

"Buutttt Johnny! There's muusic let's gooooo danceee!"

He frowned.

"No, I think it's time to get you home."

"NO! I dunnn wanna go back to that meanie-faced bitch" John bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay...I won't take you to that...meanie-faced bitch, how about we go up to my flat?"

I nodded vigorisly and he took my hand making sure, I didn't fall as he led me carefully back to his flat. As soon as we stumbled through the door, I crashed my lips against his.

His lips were hesitant and he tried slowing the kiss. I bit his lip impatiently as I tried to hasten the kiss. He moaned at the sensation and I smirked in success. i tried to unbutton his shirt when he pulled away abruptly.

"Maria...you're drunk."

"I want you, John."

His cheeks flushed pink at my blunt statement.

"No love, I think this isn't the right moment for that."

I felt tears prick my eyes.

"You don't want me." I cried. His eyes widened as he began to stammer out an explanation.

"No...no I do want you believe me...i want you...but.."

"It's because I'm ugly right? Or because I'm too much of a slut for you huh, John!"

I tried to leave but he grabbed my wrist and put a finger to my lips, as he stared at me seriously.

"First off, if i ever hear you say that you are ANY of those things ever again, I will be extremely unhappy."

I gulped as I looked away.

"Second, love I do want you, but you are intoxicated and I don't want our first time together to be because of alcohol and because you are upset."

He grabbed my hand and placed a light kiss on it.

I began to feel tears prick my eyes and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I began to sob and he just held me while I cried.

"John, I can't watch her do this to herself. She'll get herself killed, I mean i see her after she has these nightmares, and it's horrible. It's like she's breaking in front of me and I can't do anything but hold her till she stops. I mean till a few month's ago I was the only one besides Charlie she would hug. She's so fragile..."

"Was. She was fragile. She's trying to be strong, Maria. I'm sure being the victim isn't something people strive to be."

I wiped away left over tears as he held me close and continued.

"Maria. Riley is a strong girl. From what you've told me, and what Sherlock has deduced about her, is that she has always been the strong resilient type. She also enjoyed her job and was use to it, she probably sees that as returning to a state of normalcy, and after what she's been through, don't you think she deserves that?"

"Yes." My voice is just a whisper. He pulls me tighter and continues.

"I know you think it's crazy that she's going after the guy who...has done things to her that are horrible...but this could help her move on. She doesn't want to be the victim forever. And no matter how good your intentions are love, they come off a little overbearing."

"I know...God I'm so sorry."

"It's not me that needs the apology."

I nodded but felt suddenly extremely tired. I felt my eyelids flutter and my knees give out from exhaustion. John caught me, before I could collapse on the floor.

"But first i think you need to sleep."

He carried my bridal-style to his bedroom, and gently laid me onto his bed. I snuggled into his covers and inhaled his smell.

"Could you tell Riley I am sorry and that I will help anyway I can? I would but as you can see...I'm so tired."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"of course, just sleep. I'll take the couch for the night."

He was about to leave when i called out for him.

"John!"

He turned to me.

"Thank you."

He smiled warmly and gave a little nod before I heard him leave the flat.

I yawned and smiled as I turned over on my side. The last thing I thought before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber was that I was head over heels for a certain Dr. John Hamish Watson.

* * *

**WOOH! Maria and Riley will be officially back to besties in the next chappie. I loved writing John and Maria they are so adorable and they deserve each other :3 So much easier to write then Sherlock! Haha. So if you ever want more John and Maria then I give you let me know! :) **

**So ideas for next chappie.**

**~Skip 3 months in and have Sherlock helping Riley figure things out, as well as John and Maria! Riley gets a message from Sebastian. **

**~Skip 3 months in and work on Sherlock and Riley's relationship and more into her training and stuff. Charlie her brother comes to visit? **

*** I will skip three months in just because then we can move a little faster instead of going day by day or week by week. May give a quick synopsis of like the months but I want to get this story going! If you have any suggestion please let me know , honestly I am a bit stumped! I will of course give you credit if i use an idea of yours! **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HaruHaruxLove: Thank you! I also love my fast updates. I write more now because it's a therapy technique I'm supposed to use when I get anxious,depressed, or feel like I am going to self-harm. So I write a lot every day now. :) So it's a double advantage. And haha yes Maria can be quite childish when she is intoxicated! :P I also love Riley and Sherlock scenes! Because i vicariously live through Riley! xD So here you go I will put some fluff in them for them, or some sort of moment. I think I know where I want this story to go so that also helps! Once again thank you for reviewing.3 And I hope this satisfies your tastebuds! **

**EmeraldDagger: Haha, well that's good I imagine, if it went the way you thought! :) And YES you have decided for me since I was stuck between two ideas! I am bringing in some Charlie. And oooo message seems like a good idea! So I will use it! **

**Credit for some ideas/idea goes to: EmeraldDagger :) **

**Oh and I also wanted to state...it's been awhile since i read the ACD books...and all I have to go on for Sebastian's character is well...that he was Jim's right hand man...lol...so he most likely will be OOC? if i have book readers here and whatnot, so I apologize to them, because Sebastian's personality and stuff will all be what I write him as...**

**Anyway! Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed. **

* * *

A Sinking Message and A Reunion

It has been three months, since Maria and I moved into Baker Street. Since the day, that I call everything went to shit, everything managed to get fix within the next day, which I call the day I started a new.

Since then, John and I have gotten to be very good friends. I have been teaching him sign language along with Maria. He is a little rough at it still but I was touched he made the effort. Him and Maria were also doing extremely well and compliment each other in the best ways.

Maria forgave me the next day after our fight and we hugged it out like the proper best friends we are. She even has helped me start to train again, like she use too, planning surprise attacks and helping with my conditioning. She has supported me since, and I couldn't be happier and we couldn't be closer. She also got promoted at the Yard, she was now at level with some woman named Donovan, which I have heard is extremely unpleasant. Her and Maria often butted heads and I would usually get an essay when she came home of how much of a ' down right ugly adultering bitch' she is.

Then there is Sherlock. He and I have grown somewhat close, as close as you can get to Sherlock Holmes, that is. He has been looking into my case for awhile now, mostly as a side thing as he and John always get other cases from DI Lestrade. He also has helped me condition and stuff by helping me with self-defense which he now knows doesn't need brushing up on.

As for me, I was happy. I was slowly having less and less nightmares and flashbacks. I no longer flinched when I heard Sebastian's name or Moriarty's. I wasn't as closed off as I use to be, and I was beginning to return to the old me. The sarcastic, stubborn, smart, and all around kick ass young woman who was Riley Ann Carter. I could tell my friends noticed the difference in me the past three months and I could tell they seemed very happy for me. The only thing that was a minor setback was I still hadn't gotten my voice back. I was able to make whispers occasionally, and I could scream. A minor improvement but an improvement none the less.

I was particularly excited today because when i checked our mail, there was a letter from Charlie. I grinned and rushed up the stairs into 221B. John and Maria were in the kitchen making pancakes and eggs and Sherlock was looking particularly bored on his chair, plucking away at his violin strings.

I ran over to Maria and thrust the letter at her. She read the mailing address and squealed with me.

"Charlie finally decided to right! That git, he better have had an excuse to not the last three months." I waved her off and she waited for me to open it. I noticed John and Sherlock had turned their attention towards me too. I opened the letter and the grin was soon swept from my face, and replaced with a deep frown and narrowing of my eyes.

_Riley Ann Carter,_

_Did you miss me? Well I have missed you and I'm here with your brother Charlie..._

_He misses you too._

_I thought I'd help him out, I have him stored away somewhere._

_You have 12 hours to find him._

_Or shall we say...BOOM._

_Here's a hint:_

_People love to visit it at all times of the year. _

_I'll be seeing you, _

_-SM_

I crumpled up the note and looked to the people staring at me with questioning glances.

_What is a place people visit at all times of the year? _

Maria picked up the crumpled note and gasped as she read it. Her eyes hardened as she sighed in frustration.

"Moran has her brother. That was the hint."

_12 hours...or a bomb goes off with Charlie attached to it. We need to work_ fast.

Sherlock had already positioned himself laying on the couch with his hands under his chin. We knew he was visiting his mind palace or just thinking in general. John had come over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled at him, I wasn't the same person as three months ago, I was not going to cry. I had worked too hard and it wouldn't help me find my brother faster. I sat down and began to think.

Maria had to excuse herself to go to work. I told her to be careful and if she thought of anything to text me or John. She nodded and kissed my cheek as she rubbed my back comfortingly. She kissed John goodbye and gave an un-noticed wave to the deep in thought Sherlock. John handed me a cuppa and I smiled silently thanking him as I began to run through my mind where people could go, at all times of the year. There were many options but it had to be discreet, but Sebastian wasn't known to be the thinker. Moriarty was the thinker. He was the follower, or that's what it had seemed.

I jumped up and ran to my flat giving a wave to John. I quickly pulled out a folder that was tucked into my now not so secret box. It was another folder Mycroft had given me, but it had been years since I looked at it. I blew on it, and wasn't surprised to see some dust floating about it. I opened it and began looking through it.

It was the case about my kidnapping. Every detail about it, what injuries I had sustained, what torture methods were used, and, thinking as I grinned, all the places he had moved me too. If Sebastian was going to copycat like I assumed, it had to be a place where I had been, right?

**4 hours left**

I frowned as I had double checked and reran through all the possible sites and none were open to the public, or had been open to the public in years. I quickly put it back in my box, and headed back up to the boys' flat. I walked in and saw Sherlock still in the same position, and John passed out on the couch with his laptop. I walked over and saw his search history, he was looking for the answer as well he must have fallen asleep unintentionally.

Suddenly Sherlock sat up and looked at me, his eyes bright with knowing.

"He was a copier right? He always followed Moriarty's orders and such, so he must not have the smarts or knowledge to pick a new destination. And as I'm assuming by your frown and the creases of frustration on your forehead it was nowhere you had ever been so it must be somewhere where someone else had been? And who else has been subject to Moriarty's games?"

It dawned on me.

_You._

"Exactly! Now the only place that fits that riddle is where I first met him, and that is the pool."

I grinned. It was someplace that was open to the public all year round because it was indoors so rain or shine you could always swim!

_Sherlock you're brilliant!_

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a thankful hug. He didn't return it but as I pulled away, I noticed he seemed...uncomfortable? I smiled sheepishly in apology.

_Sorry. I forgot you aren't a very huggy person._

"No..it's fine. Just took me by surprise is all." He grabbed his coat as I pulled on my boots, and grabbed my gun and tucked it into my jeans.

He looked at me oddly as I shrugged nonchalantly.

_Reassurance. _

He nodded and soon we were in a cab headed to save my brother, and maybe even end the life of Sebastian Moran.

**1 hour left**

We arrived at the pool quicker then I thought and I rushed in there. As soon as I ran in there, I saw Charlie sitting in a chair, strapped in with bonds around his wrists and ankles, and a bomb secured to his chest. He had duct tape over his mouth, so I heard muffled words. I cautiously looked around and saw no snipers or sign of Sebastian. Sherlock was right behind me covering me with what looks like his gun that he had brought. I removed the tape from Charlie's mouth and he gave a weak grin.

"Better late than never sis."

I chuckled silently as I tried to remove the rope that was cutting into his wrists and ankles. I pulled out my knife I had hidden in my boot and began to cut the bonds. Soon he was free from the bonds, as I was about to remove the bomb, I heard a familiar deep chuckle.

"Well, now hold it Riley. I hope you didn't think it'd be that easy?" Sherlock turned and pointed his gun at the sound.

"Put the gun down, . Besides, I don't think you'd accomplish much if you did shoot me." He gestured to the bomb, and I also noticed red dots glittering over Charlie and Sherlock. I looked down and also noticed I was as well. Well then.

I glared at him furiously. He stepped closer to me and was about to grab my chin as Charlie clenched his jaw and Sherlock as well seemed displeased at the action. His eyes twinkled as he grabbed my chin and looked into my blue eyes.

"Come on now, Riley. Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled darkly.

Sherlock stepped closer to me and glared at Moran.

"She isn't able to, Moran."

"Ahh Sherlock. You were Jim's loving pet. He did enjoy you while he was still alive. I can see why. You are quite the remarkable man aren't you."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as Sebastian smiled crookedly.

"Why Riley, since you can't talk...I have to wonder if you can still scream."

I shook with rage as I caught his innuendo. Sherlock had stiffened, as Charlie seemed about ready to pummel the guy, if he could.

"Now listen, I only want one thing, and I will hand your brother off to you, no harm done."

I shifted and looked at him curiously. I nodded telling him to proceed. Sherlock looked around and saw the snipers that were trained on us, unwavering still.

"I just want you to answer this one question and then you all can leave. But you have to _say_ it not sign it, since I find that dull."

Sherlock looked over at me with the same stoic face he usually wears, but I could see behind his eyes that he was concerned for me. I didn't really have a choice, and I saw Charlie look at me concerned as well, since he knew I couldn't talk.

I glared at Moran as I stepped closer to him and looked him in the eyes and nodded once.

His grin doubled.

"Okay, glad you accept. Ready?"

I gave him another nod as he chuckled darkly once more. He looked over at Sherlock and put a finger to his lips motioning Sherlock to stay quiet, as Sherlock stared at him with his cold calculating eyes.

"What was the last thing I said to you?"

* * *

**Phew! Alright. That was a doozy writing. An hour well spent! :) **

**Next chappie:**

**~We find out what were Moran's last words to Riley.**

**~Does Riley finally get her voice back.**

**~Charlie visits. **

**Okay so I need your guys' help. I want to make this realistic and I don't want to rush things too much but I need to know. **

**Should Riley get her voice back in the next chapter?**

**Or**

**Not.**

**I have an idea for either, so it doesn't matter, but what would you guys rather see? **

**Review, por favor! **


	13. Chapter 13

**HaruHaruxLove: Yay! And glad you liked it, and yes I figured I would do something of that sort so read on and you shall find out! ;)And thank you love, for caring. Haha, I've been dealing with it for 6 years now and I'm finally getting help which is amazing and it's been a week since I have self-harmed, so I am very proud of myself, before that I went three weeks. I am trying but it is difficult to say the least haha. But if you want to talk to me about it or are just plain curious, feel free too. I find it kinda therapeutic in a way haha. But anyways yes the story! I am so glad you enjoyed it and hopefully this chappie is good! :D**

**EmeraldDagger: 3 Hahaha, xD Never going to let me live down my cliffie mistake ayy? xD Well it is what i get for writing that chapter at 3 in the morning and not checking before i submitted it sooo...xD And, yes thanks to you and my other faithful reviewer I now know what I want in this chapter! So yay! And I'm glad you'll stick with me to the end! **

**Thanks to all that followed, favorited, and reviewed! **

**PS: I just wanted to say how awesome it is we are on chappie 13? Like I thought it wouldn't even make it to 5 without deleting it like previous stories because they were for lack of better word, shit. Haha. I'm so glad my writing has grown in the past couple months so I'm not like deleting everything like I use too XD. So thank you all for awesome words of encouragement and help! :) **

**PSS: Today is National Self-Harm Awareness Day. Last week, or the week before was National Eating Disorders Week, and I totally forgot to mention something on here, because I usually update at night and i tend to be forgetful. So just a shout out to people who suffer from both it's tough and it's hard work, but recovery is worth it! :) Stay Strong! If any of you are into InuYasha the anime/manga series I have a completed story based on those two things, it has triggers so proceed with caution, dearies! **

**Anyways, now onto the story! :)**

* * *

Not With A Whimper But With A Bang

My blood turned to ice. What was the last thing he said to me? I searched through the memories frantically. Sherlock watched me carefully, as Charlie gritted his teeth at Sebastian. Thankfully those two kept themselves quiet as I continued to think.

"Hurry."

I glared at Moran and then took a deep breath as I tried to find the memory. I thought it would be easy since i was prone to have flashbacks but now that I was moving on slightly, it seemed like I was going backwards. I had been trying so hard to move forwards and now I might lose whatever progress I had made. I frowned. But wasn't it worth it too keep my brother and Sherlock alive? Yes, yes it was. I shut my eyes and a shaky breath escaped my lips as I remembered.

Bits and pieces flooded my mind. Fragments of maniacal laughter and creepy cheshire cat grins worked themselves into my mind. I grimaced, but kept looking. It had to be here somewhere. I stopped thinking when a gun had been cocked. I opened my eyes and narrowed my eyes at Moran as he now held Sherlock in a death grip by the neck a gun pressed to his temple, as snipers had their aim on my brother.

"You are being rather slow today, Riley. You know how impatient and restless I get." His grin sent shivers down my spine and I kept my glare aimed at his cold villainous eyes.

I glanced at Sherlock and I saw he was quite calm, but there was a sliver of fear in his eyes. I then turned to Charlie as I saw he had begun to sweat from panic as he looked at me panicked.

"Come on Riles...you can remember. I know you can."

I nodded and shut my eyes one more time as I felt the memory I needed flow into my mind. I opened my eyes and looked at Sebastian a smile on my face.

I stepped in front of him and I grabbed his chin and I reluctantly placed a kiss on his cheek.

He began to laugh as I smirked.

"Very good Miss Carter. I knew you were a smart one. You and your brother may go."

He snapped his fingers and the snipers removed their aim from Charlie as I removed the bomb from him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I returned it almost immiediatly. It ended all to quick and as I pulled away, I noticed Moran still had Sherlock in a grip.

I gave him a look of confusion as he began to laugh again and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why I said I'd let you and your brother go, I said nothing about here."

I paled and I was about to launch myself at him when dots appeared on Sherlock and Charlie as he stood gaping at Moran next to me.

He put the gun to his temple tight and I saw Sherlock slightly stiffen. No...No he wasn't going to die. I gave a frantic look to Sebastian.

"Let's count shall we."

I clenched my fists.

"5"

My pulse elevated.

"4"

My heart was beating so erradically I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

"3"

No.

"2"

Please.

"1"

"NO! YOU BASTARD PUT HIM DOWN!"

Moran was too shocked and I saw him lessen his grip, that's when Sherlock slipped out of his grasp, as I flung a kick to Sebastian's ribs. He stumbled backwards with an 'oomph'. I then realized no bullets from the snipers were being shot, so I looked confused at the balcony. I grinned as I saw Charlie waving. He snuck up there and incapacitated the snipers in that amount of time. I smirked, I had learned from the best. Moran regained his balanced and grinned.

"Kitty got it's meow back, hmm?"

I glared at Moran, and tried to speak again, but failed to do so. I frowned. I thought I had gotten my voice back?

"Hmm this has changed the game on a completely new level. I must go ahead and plan. I'll be seeing you, my little kitten. Meow for me soon, won't you? Ciao."

He disappeared and I dropped shakily almost to the ground.

Sherlock caught me before I could fall all the way. I took a deep breath and I stood up, Charlie running over to me.

"Hey, Riles you ok?" His eyes showed great concern and I gave him a weary smile.

I tried to speak again but to no avail did words come out. I frowned in frustration.

I smiled stiffly at Charlie and nodded. I think it had been a little to much excitement for me, for one day.

I looked between Sherlock and Charlie and held my hands out gesturing to one another, as if to introduce them.

Charlie stuck out his hand and Sherlock gave it a firm shake.

"Charlie James Carter."

"Sherlock Holmes."

They nodded at each other and Charlie looked at me and then to Sherlock silently asking if there was anything that might be going on. I shook my head and playfully swatted his shoulder. I looked at Sherlock expectantly and he nodded.

He got us a bad and soon we were headed home for Baker Street.

* * *

Soon with Charlie in tow we walked into 221 Baker Street and Maria flung herself at me.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY? IS CHARLIE OKAY? OMG CHARLIE HI. IS SHERLOCK GOOD? OH HEY SHERLOCK! RILEY WHAT HAPPENED."

"Mar it's good to see you too." He chuckled. She opened her mouth but closed it as I put a finger to her lips and silently chuckled. She blushed embarrased at her ourbursts.

_Everything is fine. Charlie is fine. Sherlock is fine. And I am fine. I'm just a little frustrated is all._

"Why are you frustrated?"

"She spoke." said a calm Sherlock.

I looked at him and felt his burning gaze. He was definetly trying to deduce something about me. Maybe why my outburst happened?

"Oh my god...that's great."

I frowned and shook my head.

_No not really. I mean it was one sentence. _

"What did you say?"

_NO! YOU BASTARD PUT HIM DOWN._

Maria looked at me curiously as did John. Charlie looked confused as he didn't quite pick up on sign language easily.

"Alright, well we will figure it out. It just means your one step closer."

I gave a grateful smile at John and he returned it warmly.

The rest of the night was catching up with Charlie, and watching Charlie and John hit it off wonderfully. They became instant friends, and I could tell Maria was pleased, as she introduced themselves as a couple, so this was Charlie's way of accepting John as her boyfriend. Sherlock mostly stayed quiet, his only real conversation him deducing my poor unknowing brother. I was worried at first, but Charlie thought it was rather amazing and called him a "Downright perceptive git." In the most flattering way of course. Even Sherlock was confused at my brother's kindness towards him, as most people when they were deduced by him told him to 'piss off'. I gave Sherlock a reassuring smile as Charlie kept on talking.

Soon it was getting late and I could tell Charlie was more than tired. I signed to Maria that he was tired and she nodded agreeing with me.

"Okay, Charlie you can take my room, and I'll just go sleep upstairs with John."

I face-palmed as Maria had walked herself into a trap. John blushed even though he knew what she meant as Charlie waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, well than. Try not to be too loud. I am a very light sleeper." He winked. John cleared his throat and excused himself upstairs. I giggled as Maria playfully slapped Charlie, as she led him to her bedroom. I gave him a nod as he followed her and he gave a small smile in return. Maria emerged five minutes later, yawning.

"Alright, well I'll be up with John. Charlie's all set. Behave you two." She waggled her eyebrows again and I shook my head at her. She dashe dup the stairs and soon it was just me and Sherlock.

Sherlock was sitting on our couch as I sat in the chair opposite of him.

_You deduce anything yet, Mr. Holmes._

"Funny, and no. I'm trying to think of what could have caused you to scream out like that."

I looked at him exasperated.

_You were in danger Sherlock, I'm pretty sure somehow adrenaline maybe helped out and decided to lend me my voice for a second._

His gorgeous eyes locked onto mine and my breath hitched. Oh no...I felt myself not being able to look away.

"Why would that cause your voice to come back?"

I got up and stepped closer and straddled his lap. I felt him stiffen but he relaxed slightly as he felt my embrace.

Using all my willpower I leaned closer to his ear and whispered,

"Sentiment."

It was light my whisper almost airy. You could barely hear it, but I knew Sherlock heard it.

I pulled away from his ear and we once again locked eyes. I saw his blue green eyes slightly darken with want. My breath hitched again as his eyes never wavered from mine. I felt his hand snake around my wrist, and I knew he was taking my pulse. My heart was beating erratically and I licked my lips as my eyes glanced at his briefly.

I leaned forward, our lips almost touching.

Staying perfectly still I waited for him to make the final move.

* * *

**I got half-way through the chapter, when I completely decided to go a different way. Hopefully this wasn't bad, I am suddenly horribly tired, and if it does not suit you I could totally go back and edit tomorrow or Sunday. **

**Next Chappie**

**~What happens with Riley and Sherlock?**

**~Charlie and Riley catch up privately.**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I finished the chapter and it was so brilliant and then my computer randomly decided to update. :( So this is the outcome, it's not as good as the original so I am sorry for that. **

**Thanks to all that reviewed...I am so done with this chapter that I am too lazy to rewrite my response to your reviews. I will next chapter I promise write to your new ones!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed. You all rock! :) **

* * *

Mind Over Matter

I felt myself hold my breath as I waited for him to make the move. Our eyes locked onto one another's. He slowly leaned in and closed the distance. I felt myself gasp as his lips pressed against mine. He was hesitant I could tell, but I wrapped my hands in his locks, and gently bit his bottom lip. He gasped slightly at the contact and proceeded to ask for entrance into my mouth. I smiled into his lips and welcomed his tongue greatly. My hands couldn't grab enough of his gorgeous soft locks to pull him closer. His hands rested on my waist firmly.

My nerves were on fire. Everything was sparks and electricity. I felt I could never get close enough to him. He hungrily devoured my lips as my breath hitched. I ground my hips against his and he gave a pleasant gasp, and then all to soon we pulled away, breathless.

I rested my forehead against his, as I tried to catch my breath.

His eyes were soft and filled with want. I rested my hands on his shoulders, untangling them from his now messy mop of curls that made him look even more appealing.

"That was...good...very good." he said deeply as he also tried to catch his breath. I smiled and giggled silently.

_I suppose that's one way to describe it._

His lips twitched upward into a small smile.

I moved slightly away from him and looked at him, seriously.

_Where does this leave us? I mean...you have to have felt those sparks..._

He looked away and sighed.

"I don't do sentiment," he whispered.

I looked at him hurt.

_Mr. Holmes, I like you...a lot.. So...if you have no feelings of any kind for me in that way...please tell me now. Spare me the heart break._

"Caring is a dangerous disadvantage, one I am not willing to invest myself in."

I removed myself from his lap as I nodded, biting my lip.

_Fair enough, sorry...for this. Goodnight._

Before he could say another word, I walked into my bedroom and slowly shut the door.

* * *

The Next Morning

Everyone seemed to congregate in my living room, as I left my bedroom fully dressed. Maria was sitting on John's lap talking quietly to Charlie, as Sherlock seemed bored staring out my window.

Maria was the first to notice my presence and got up from John smiling at me.

"Why don't you look lovely?" She waggled her eyebrows and glanced at Sherlock. She went to hug me when I moved back abruptly.

_I am loaded with weapons, I wouldn't. _

She looked at me curiously as my outfit did not seem one for carrying weapons.

I wore a deep purple skirt underneath were some black lace tights, and for a top I wore a black off the shoulder sweater. I also wore my short black combat boots and my hair up in a smooth sleek pony tail.

"Weapons?" Her voice held a nervous twinge, as she kept looking for them.

"Underneath her skirt on her thigh is a holster for a gun and a knife. In her bra, I assume are some smoke bombs. Now under her sweater there is one more gun, and oh how clever a knife in her right combat boot."

I glared at Sherlock, as John seemed amused at my choice of hidden compartments for weapons. Charlie however gave me a disapproving look, as he walked over to me.

"Riles, I know you want to hunt down Moran, but you just barely escaped yesterday with your life. You have nothing to go on, take a rest."

I rolled my eyes as I signed to Maria what I wanted to say and she translated.

"She says, Charlie, this is my job, there is no such thing as 'rest'. And this is for just in case, because I have a feeling Moran will send a message, and I wanted to be prepared in case this message happened to be physical. Wouldn't you rather your little sister well armed, then unarmed in an attack?"

Charlie frowned at me as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know...I'm sorry, I forget you aren't so little anymore." He gave me a small smile." I remember it was only yesterday I was teaching you and Mar over there how to punch and kick, and now Mar's an officer for Scotland Yard and you...you're a field agent for the government." He sighed as he finally pulled away. " After all that's happened...I can't lose another family member."

I smiled sadly, as I knew he was talking about Jamie and dad. I fingered the dog tags that I decided to wear around my neck. Charlie stared at the dog tags and also returned a sad smile. Inwardly I cringed forgetting that dad left me his tags and not Charlie. I knew deep down Charlie didn't mind as I was always closest to dad sharing an interest in the military when I was younger and reading old classics like he enjoyed. Dad loved us all and while he may have shown it more towards me...he loved us all equally. I cleared my throat as I went to pour myself some tea, when my phone buzzed.

_Does kitten want to play a game? - SM_

I narrowed my eyes at my phone. Everyone watched me, concerned,I waved them off as my phone rang. I gave it to Sherlock to answer.

"Hello."

"Oh Sherlock, I wanted to hear my kitten's voice, not yours. All though your voice is just as sexy as I remembered"

I saw Sherlock roll his eyes, and I smirked, listening in.

"Tell my baby kitten to meet me at the supermarket after hours for some milk. Oh and just her , we have things to discuss."

I heard the line disconnect.

"He wants you-."

I cut him off.

_I know. _

I ran my fingers through my hair, slightly nervous. This could go many different ways.

"I'm not letting you go alone."

I glared at Sherlock and put my hands on my hips.

_You're not letting me go? Last time I checked you didn't own me. I make my own decisions, and this one is I am going. ALONE. _

"Riley, are you sure?" Maria's voice held some concern as I saw Charlie struggling as well with his emotions.

I gave them a determined smile.

_I am more than sure. I have to go think for awhile, I'll be around._

I gave them a wave and walked quickly out the flat's door.

I pulled out my cell and sent a quick text. I smirked as I saw the reply.

_Miss Carter, you underestimate my brother, but I will do all I can. Keep in touch, and remember please do not die. -MH_

* * *

**_So there you have it. Riley is going alone to meet Moran, and her and Sherlock are a little on the cold side. _**

**_In the Next Chapter:_**

**_~Face to Face with Moran_**

**_Oh and also! _**

**_Would any of you after I finish this story, or perhaps if I find myself with time in the near future, be interested in reading an OC who knew the Holmes's since well practically birth and is thrust into their lives again? Most likely be from episode 1 to Reichenbach. It'd be another Sherlock/OC pairing. _**

**_Review? :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bored, and a snow day tomorrow so why not update! :)**

**HaruHaruxLove: I was thinking about making it angsty, but see...to me Riley wouldn't want to make it so...dramatic. She's the type to just nod and then silently plan her revenge and whatnot. I had something better the first time, before my computer went awol, but I think that is how Riley would act, especially since she doesn't want to play the victim! And Good! I'm glad you would be interested because I might do chappie 1 of that story, get a feel for it and see how it goes and how people like it. I need to invest more of my time into writing because well...I need distractions to the max now, so I mean my weeks will consist of homework and then writing whenever I can. If I post tonight the first chapter, I hope I'll see your review! :)**

**EmeraldDagger: Yes Sherlock is being quite the meanie. :/ But he's Sherlock...so it's to be expected...and yes saying he can't...but I think we all know our favorite consulting detective is a little liar ;)**

**PS: I am starting a new OC story if any of you are interested, so if you like this author alert me and HOPEFULLY I will have this up by 1 or 2. Otherwise tomorrow definetly! But don't worry this story will be my main priority! :) **

**PSS: FOR EASTER GUISE I'M GETTING SHERLOCK AND POSSIBLY SWEATER OR T-SHIRT. I AM EXCITED. SO EXCITED. I WILL NEVER CHANGE MY CLOTHES IF THAT OCCURS. **

**Alright this is literally one of the moments you have all been waiting for! It's time! :D**

* * *

Sweet Disillusions

I knew I was in over my head, as I spent the entire day trying to clear my head and prepare for tonight. I knew there was a huge chance I could die, so that was why I had decided to not come back before I was supposed to leave. I was waiting it out around London, and then heading straight there. I knew Sherlock and Charlie would try and talk me out of it, as Maria and John would exchange worried glances constantly, silently begging me not to go. But not going wasn't an option. I was going to try and end Moran before he ended my loved ones.

I knew Sherlock would soon figure out I wasn't heading back after I hadn't arrived some time before I was supposed to leave so I asked Mycroft to make sure none of my friends left the flat. I knew he would do it considering his brother was among the people in there, and deep down the posh git did love his brother, and even I think cared somewhat for John as he has taken care of Sherlock for him.

Time passed quickly and I soon found myself heading towards the now closed Supermarket. I walked up to the doors and found them unlocked. So Moran was already here. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

I took a few steps in and heard the blood chilling laugh of Sebastian. I turned towards him as he smiled at me impressed.

"You came alone, I knew you would follow my orders. Such an obedient little pet."

I rolled my eyes and gave him an exasperated look.

"So impatient. Well I called you here to offer you a deal." I couldn't help but shudder at the way he said deal. He smirked.

"If you answer three questions of my choosing right, I will let you turn me in. You get to live and I get put behind bars, with all the other naughty criminals, and you live happily ever after." He paused and I nodded for him to continue. "If you lose I get to kill you slowly and painfully in front of the person of your choosing. Now remember you have to speak with that lovely little meow of yours, you can't sign or cheat like the last time. Do we have a deal?"

I felt myself pale. If I lost...he'd kill me in front of one of my friends. I didn't want to die, but I was more upset about the fact that someone would watch him kill me. Knowing him...he'd make it gruesome. And they wouldn't be able to help because he'd probably set his snipers up so they couldn't move, only watch in horror. I looked at Moran and knew that this was my only chance, there was no way I could take him as I realized once again he'd have snipers and even if I did kill Moran I would die too, or die before I could deal him the last blow.

"Your answer, love?"

I looked up at him with a piercing gaze, my blue eyes alight with determination. I gave him a smirk as for the first time since my kidnapping I talked.

"We have a deal."

He began to laugh excitedly clapping his hands in a child like manner.

"Okay first question, are you ready?"

I gave him a glare and he smiled.

"Why did we kidnap you 6 years ago?"

"Because I had information." My voice felt strange and foreign, as I listened to the light girlish tone fill the air.

"I need a little more."

I gritted my teeth.

"Because I knew all the codes to anything and everything in Britain, I knew plans and dates for everything that was supposed to occur, I also had access to the files of all the citizens of Britain."

"Correct, you are doing well kitten. Next question?"

I nodded and inwardly sighed in relief.

"What was the cause of death for your father?"

"What does that have-." He glared at me and I took a shaky breath.

"He died because of a shot to the head, saving someone who had fallen."

"Ahh yes...I remember the little boy who got shot in the leg, and your father the ever noble Braxton Carter went to go save him but was shot promptly in the head. You'll have to thank me for that, as you see...I pulled the trigger."

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. He began to laugh again as his eyes glinted in amusement.

"I do love your voice Riley! I missed it terribly so, and to think if you get the next question wrong, I'll get to listen to your delightful screams again. "

I stiffened as I glared.

"Not going to happen!" I spat.

He chuckled.

"We'll see. Last and final question."

He gave me a cold smile as he asked,

"Does Sherlock Holmes love you?"

I looked away and frowned.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question that determines your fate. Answer it, tick tock."

I thought back to last night. Him kissing me, and then rejecting me.

"No." I whispered sadly.

"Sorry couldn't quite catch that, kitten?"

"No."

He grinned as I looked at him confused.

"Incorrect."

I tensed and was prepared to fight back, but it was too late, some man of Moran's had already stuck some kind of needle in my neck. I groaned as I felt the drug enter my system.

I fell to the ground weekly, and Moran stood above me as he smiled wickedly. He motioned to one of his men, and I felt myself being sat up in a chair and tied down. I couldn't move my limbs were paralyzed. He smirked.

"So who's the lucky person who gets to watch you die?

* * *

**I am so happy with this chapter! Eeep! :) **

**So who should it be!**

**~Sherlock**

**~Maria**

**~Charlie**

**~John**

**~Mycroft**

**So dun dun dun...Riles has got her voice back! But now that's she lost Moran's game she's about to die! Who will she choose to watch her die?**

**Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

A Decision In Both The Heart and Mind

"So who do you choose kitten?"

I glared at him, but felt myself pale. How was I supposed to choose someone to watch me die.

Maria? No she was my best friend, and she would never forgive me if I chose her...too painful.

John? No he was a good friend and while he was use to death from his days in the military, but I couldn't make him relive that, plus I couldn't let Maria deal with the aftermath of that.

Charlie?...No there was no debate, he was a definite no.

Mycroft? Ahh wait! I wiggled my hips and saw my phone slightly peeking out. I had one shot at this. I thrust my hips slightly to the left and yes! Success my phone clattered to the ground, and i saw the distress signal turn on. Now that's all I had to do was wait.

"Come on kitten who do you choose?"

I looked at him and kept my narrowed eyes on him.

"I choose...I choose Sherlock."

He began to laugh giddily and clap his hands together in excitement.

"Let's pay him a coll then, hmmm."

He pulled out his phone and dialed Sherlock. He grinned as I heard Sherlock pick up.

"Yes, Sherlock, this is Sebastian. You see I need you to come to the Supermarket straight away, there's a show that you must minutes. Ciao." He promptly hung up and laughed.

"Now we wait."

He walked over to me and ran a blade he pulled out of his coat along my jawline. My breath hitched and he grinned. Soon Sherlock walked in steadily holding a gun out. He saw me and was about to run over to me, when Moran snapped his fingers and red dots covered his chest and forehead along with mine.

"Why am I here?" My heart leapt at his deep velvet voice. A voice I might never hear again.

"Hahaha, oh this is the fun part. Kitten, tell him why he's here." he ran the blade down my neck.

"To...watch...me die."

His eyes widened at my voice, but then returned to normal.

"Why?" He turned to Moran.

"Oh...because she lost our game."

"Game?"

"Yes, Oh riley...kitten do tell him the question you failed on."

I glared at Moran.

He gave my cheek a nick and Sherlock stiffened.

"Tell him." he whispered harshly. I flinched and looked calmly at Sherlock, as I tried to keep my voice level.

"He asked...if you loved me."

Sherlock seemed to pale slightly at my statement, I glanced at him curiously. But before I could say anything, A blade was thrust into my shoulder.

I bit my lip hurriedly trying to hold back the scream that threatened to escape. Sherlock looked torn, as he couldn't move due to the red dots that still decorated our bodies.

"Stop it." he told Moran harshly.

Moran laughed manically as he removed the blade and i gasped in pain, blood flowed out of the wound.

"Tell him...Tell him your answer."

I coughed and felt blood trickle out my mouth onto my lip.

"TELL HIM." he screamed as he punched me in the face.

"I said...I said...no." I panted, feeling myself go paler and paler by the second from the pain and loss of blood.

Sherlock looked at me with guilt? pain? in his eyes. I gave him a shaky smile.

"It's...Fine..." I stuttered out. The blade was thrust into my stomach and I couldn't bite back that scream as the agony coursed through me.

"Stop...just stop." mumbled Sherlock harshly again.

Moran was about to give the final thrust right into my heart, when a shot rang out and he collapsed, dead onto the ground. I was prepared to see snipers begin to shoot, but I looked up and saw they were no where. Sherlock hurriedly dashed over to me and began to cut away the bonds around my wrists and ankles.

"You're going to be okay, you're alright now." he whispered.

I nodded but felt myself collapse on the ground as he tried to help me up. He sat down with me and put my head on his lap as he stroked my hair and tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as I saw a tear streak down his face."

"What for...?" I panted as my breath hitched.

My vision blurred and my eyes rolled back, as I was met with a calming darkness, wondering what he was apologizing for.

* * *

The Next Day

My finger twitched and my eyes fluttered open taking in the sight of what appeared to be a hospital room. I tried to sit up with my good arm but the pain in my stomach was too great. I looked over and saw Sherlock staring at me only a foot away.

"You're awake."

"Brilliant deduction." I smirked softly.

He gave a pained smile and then sighed. He was about to speak but was promptly cut off by Mycroft Holmes walking in.

"You were a little late."

"I did remember telling you to not die...if I'm not mistaken."

I chuckled softly.

"Still breathing, it seems. Can't dock my pay yet."

He smiled tightly.

"Don't tell me you, Mycroft Holmes...care about your rookie?"

"Of course not, you are..."

"Indispensable" we remarked at the same time.

We both gave a small laugh, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded and gave a well with his umbrella in hand.

"Do get well Miss Carter...Brother." he gave a nod to Sherlock and then made a swift exit.

Sherlock turned to me again.

"Riley...I have..to say something...and it's not easy because..I'm not good with...sentiment."

I smiled and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Riley Ann Carter, you invade my mind...I can not get you out of my head. I find myself filing away little things into my mind palace about you. Simple ordinary things like the way you take your coffee, and the way your smile just captures the light in any setting at all times, and the way...the way you look when your nervous..and..."

He paused trying to collect himself. I sat patiently in awe as the only thing that was heard was my steady heart rate on the monitor.

"I..care about you..." He leaned in closer, my breath hitching and my eyes widening, as the heart monitor sped up.

"And I...I would like to...K-." I cut him off as I took my good arm and pulled him in and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was pure electricity. Sparks flew throughout my whole body. The way our lips fit against each other's perfectly and when he deepened the kiss I moaned softly. My heart rate on the monitor was going crazy as our tongues battled for dominance.

We pulled away and looked at each other breathlessly.

"That...was..good...very good.." He said huskily repeating the same thing during our first kiss.

"Even better I think."

We began to laugh and he smiled smugly at me.

'What?"

'" I was right."

'About?"

"Your laugh...it sounds like pealing bells, joyous and filled with warmth."

I chuckled lightly.

"I also was right." I said cheekily.

" How so?" He mumbled as he kissed my jawline. I mewled softly.

"I believe I said 'we'll see' to the matter of you becoming prey to sentiment and caring."

"And you've concluded." he murmured into my neck, as I shivered in delight.

"That you Mr. Holmes are at a dangerous disadvantage."

"You are my only and favorite disadvantage." His deep husky voice was incredibly sexy.

He was about to lean in and give me another kiss when the door opened abruptly.

There stood Maria, John, Charlie, and...

I stiffened at the sight of her, and grasped Sherlock's hand tightly. He made no move to wiggle out, just wavered his eyes between the unwelcome guest and me.

Seems mother dearest wanted to pay me a visit.

* * *

**So I had an amazing chapter right? It was awesome, i was excited, yeah my grandmas dogs hit something and it wasn't saved so I had to retype this and yeah...a little peeved at the moment. **

**So anyways yes Sherlock is OOC, but hey it fits my story and I really like it. Hopefully you guys do too! :) **

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So happy you guys like the last chapter! :) I wasn't sure how you'd guys like it but yay! :D**

**So Mother dearest has come into the picture...oh lawddiee. **

**Thanks to all that favorited, followed, and reviewed! **

**And a reminder that my new fic "A Twist In Fate" Is up going to work on chappie 3, after this one! I think it's pretty decent and chapter two is nearly all dialogue with Sherlock and my OC! :) **

**PS: I always take suggestions for ANY of my stories, I love hearing what you guys want to happen or add in and its so much fun to play with. **

**Anyways! Here you go lovelies! 3**

* * *

Mummy I Frankly Don't Give A Damn

"Mother." I greeted coldly as I she smirked at my hand intertwined with Sherlock's. I quickly removed it, not wanting her to make a comment on it.

Her eyes so much like my deep blue, but hers were much colder and darker than mine. Her hair was a scraggly mess, her dark curls wild. She almost reminded me of Bellatrix from Harry Potter, as it splayed out in all directions wildly. Her outfit was wrinkled and half torn and reeked of vodka and rum. Her teeth yellowed from so much smoking and no doubt drug abuse. I almost felt sorry for her, as she use to be so beautiful and happy and now she was nothing less than an addict who was all about pretend.

She smiled at me as she moved to embrace me. I stiffened as she hugged me and almost gagged at the strong scent of alcohol. Sherlock looked calm but I could tell her was not pleased with the sight of my mother and I felt a rapid wave of understanding come from him. I gave him an apologetic stare, and then turned to the other visitors.

Maria looked relieved to see me, but was not pleased at my mother's presence either. She use to love my mum, but when she turned to drugs and alcohol she quickly began to understand and reciprocate my loathing.

John stared at me carefully and watched my mother with unease. John once told me that his sister was an alcoholic and I knew he could somewhat understand, he probably saw a lot of his sister in her.

Charlie pushed through and stood in the front arms crossed, glaring at her. He gave me a look that said, 'one wrong move and shes out' but I knew there was no easy way to get rid of her. She was stubborn and somehow never got the idea that we disliked her presence. She walked back a little and took in the sight of me and 'tutted'.

"You look a mess dear."

I rolled my eyes and continued my glare.

"I was almost killed, so excuse me I am not properly dressed for you, mummy dearest."

Her fake smile fell as she returned my glare.

"Don't use any lip with me! I am your mother and will be treated with respect."

Charlie snorted as I bit back a bitter laugh.

"You lost my respect when you refused to get help. I can see you're still an addict as ever. How high and intoxicated are you now." I spat.

"I am clean."

I let out the bitter laugh I was biting back as Charlie tensed in disbelief.

"You want me to believe that bullshit? Mum, you REEK of alcohol and when you went to hug me your sleeve lifted up and I saw your track marks, fresh as ever. And you have yet to notice that your daughter that hasn't had her voice in YEARS is TALKING to you and not signing, not as if you learned or anything." Venom dripped out of my voice and I could feel Sherlock tense beside me, never hearing such anger come from me before. He put a hand on my hand and lightly rubbed using his thumb, circles on the back of my hand. I relaxed a little, but I was too far gone in rage towards my mother to really calm down.

She barked laughter as she neared me and got right in my face as Charlie and Sherlock swiftly moved her back from me, holding back her arms as she spat at me.

"You have no room to talk! Little miss whore who screwed anythign with a pulse and shot up whatever she could! HAH! You are such a hypocrite. Tell me dear, how long have you been clean? Hmmm?"

"That's it! You're done, stay out of our lives you come anywhere near us and we will call the police." Charlie snarled as he escorted our mum swiftly out the door and I saw a few nurses help him.

Sherlock went back to my side as he sat down next to me on my bed. I avoided his gaze as I shut my eyes.

"You know what...Ry...Me and John are going to go get some food. We'll bring you back your favorite?" I opened my eyes and saw Maria and John giving me a concerned glance. I nodded and gave them a weak smile. They returned it and hand in hand they walked out, closing the door behind them.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Sherlock grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I hesitantly opened my eyes and tears promptly cascaded down my cheek.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered sadly.

He frowned.

"What for?"

I gave a bitter chuckle.

"For my crying, I know you don't do well with the whole emotions thing,and here I am being emotional. I just...I don't want to turn you away, before we even truly start."

He looked at me seriously as he began to think for a moment before giving me an answer.

"I don't want you to ever be afraid of my reactions to your emotions...I might not...know what to do...but I will try. And you could never turn me away, and what do you mean 'truly start?'"

I felt a blush creep up on my neck as I rubbed it.

"Well...uh since the whole kiss and the whole sentiment...and caring situation...I don't know I thought..we could...you know...engage in..a normal...dating..situation." My words were very hesitant and choppy.

He frowned.

"I don't date."

I bit my lip and looked down as my heart sank. He quickly gauged my reaction and gave me a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No...not at all I mean..it was silly of me to think you'd be in a relationship with me..."

His eyes widened and he shook his head as he cleared his throat.

"You misunderstood, I said I don't date which is true. I am married to my work as you well know, but I do...wish to engage in some sort of relationship with you."

I gave him an amused glance, as i bit back a giggle.

"So you want to be my boyfriend and I your girlfriend?"

"No."

I gave him a curious glance.

"So what am I then? I mean I don't mind not having a label but what are you going to tell others about out current status?"

"Well I'd just say your my Riley."

I bursted out into a fit of giggles as Sherlock looked away hurt. I waved my hand in a wait motion as I calmed myself down.

"It's not funny, just the way you said it so casually! Like you were stating just one of your deductions nonchalantly!"

"Well, it is a simple statement and fact."

I grinned at him as I played with a lock of his hair.

"So does that mean when people ask me about our status, I say your my Sherlock?"

His lips twitched.

"That would seem logical as that is how our status is now defined."

I chuckled as I kept playing with the stray curl.

"I'm not sure they have "My so-and-so" option on Facebook."

He frowned as I could practically see him trying to think of a way to somehow make that possible. I laughed again as I removed my hand from his hair and just decided to trace shapes on his hand.

"I'm kidding Sherlock. I don't have a Facebook anyway."

He smirked.

"I know."

We busted out in laughter and I felt myself smile in true happiness. He returned my smile and I kissed his hand playfully.

Just as I was about to give him a kiss, Maria and John walked in with takeout. I grinned excitedly. Food!

"I see you're in a much better mood now."

"Yes I am." Sherlock and I shared a knowing glance and Maria waggled her eyebrows suggestively at John as her eyes wavered between us. He began to laugh as he shook his head at us.

"You guys are perfect for each other when are you going to realize that!" Maria exclaimed exasperated.

I smirked.

"We have." Sherlock and I said at the exact same time.

John raised his eyebrow at us, as Maria gave us a confused glance.

Sherlock grinned as did I as we put our plan into action.

"John ask us what our current status is." said Sherlock calmly, with a hint of a smirk surfacing.

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Alright...what are you two?" said John jokingly.

Sherlock cleared his throat as he made a gesture to me.

"This is my Riley."

And i returned the gesture as well with my one arm.

"And this is my Sherlock."

Maria and John just stared at us in shock and then began to laugh.

"I think that is the perfect status for you two!" laughed Maria excitedly as she embraced me eagerly but gently. Her lips remained at my ear as she whispered.

"I call em, like I see em."

I smirked as I playfully chucked a small pillow at her, as John got a rolling of the eyes from Sherlock at John's playful teasing.

Maybe everything was going to be okay.

I never realized at that moment...how wrong I was.

* * *

**I thought about ending it there...but that would have been a total lame ending. xD I hope you enjoyed that major fluff yet angsty piece. I love this chapter so much. I hope Sherlock seemed slightly believable, if not oh well..my story x) Hahaha! If you have any ideas please let me know...as right now..I only have a minimal idea of how this should go. **

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Such positive reviews! I was so worried! Phew! Anyways, I have decided to make this the final chapter setting it up for dun dun dun, THE SEQUEL.**

**I will write it after I finish updating, "A Twist In Fate" which you all should really check out because I think it has potential! **

**Now...I need a name for the sequel..so please send in names...the more names i get...that faster it might be up ;) **

**So now enjoy this last chapter of one FINALLY FINISHED SHERLOCK STORY. WOOH. SUCCESS. **

* * *

You Thought It Was Over, How Ordinary

One month later, I had fully recovered and was currently seated in 221 B on Sherlock's armchair, as he was still asleep. I looked to the kitchen and saw Maria and John making breakfast, laughing and throwing food around. I smiled fondly at the two of them, they were perfect for each other. They seemed to never fight and if they did, the next day they were fine. I was happy for Maria, she was never the kind to stick around and was a little afraid of commitment, I just hoped they would stay together. They have been together for 6 months now, and by the way John looks at her...it's only a matter of time before some wedding bells are heard.

"Hey Ry! Wanna help?" called John as he was being smothered with flour by Maria as she giggled like a maniac.

I smirked at John's nickname for me, but shook my head.

"I don't want to get involved, Maria always wins those sort of things. You'll learn soon enough Johnny!" He laughed and I gave him a playful wink.

I had grown close to John, we talked often about Maria for him, or Sherlock in my case. But I also found this connection with him over the military since while he may have been an army doctor, he was still a soldier and he still had seen hell, I'm sure on the battlefield. He reminded me of my dad loyal and kind till the end.

My lips turned downward as I remembered another member of my family, Charlie. He had left right away after our mum threw the fit, and said she had a breakdown. He put her into a rehab just outside of London, and told her that she was not allowed to make contact with any of us, till she had been sober for half a year at the least. Apparently she seemed remorseful, and agreed to the conditions. Once after I had recovered he visited. He had a duffle bag and his hair had been cut into a buzz. He gave me a small sad smile before he announced that he was joining the army.

"I have too..." was all he said. I nodded and pulled him into the tightest embrace I could.

"I know, but please be careful Charles." I whispered as a tear slid down my face. He wiped it away and gave me a grin, and I knew he would be okay. John gave him a bit of advice as well as promising for him to keep in touch as well. They had grown sorta close while everything with Moran went down. When Maria heard she flung herself at him and embraced him just as hard as I did.

"You can't die yet Char, I haven't gotten married yet. And neither have you." was all she said as he laughed as he returned the embrace. Leave it to Maria to hide her sadness through jokes.

I got up and stalked into Sherlock's room, ready to wake the lazy bum up. It was 10:30 on a Sunday morning. He needed to get up. I closed the door quietly as I tiptoed to his bed and smiled. He was sprawled out all over his bed, with a sheet covering his what I assumed to be naked body, as he informed me once that he prefers too. His curls were wild and they made him look very attractive. His chest was rising peacefully, his breaths very light and comforting.

I grinned as I carefully wriggled next to him and tried to hold back my laughter. I had to plan my attack. How to wake him up?

Pouncing on him? Nah too predictable.

Ripping the sheets off? Could have a positive effect although...breakfast was soon...damn it..

AHA!

I smirked as I went to go whisper in his ear, when I lost my balance getting tangled in his sheets and promptly fell on top of him.

He opened his eyes and sat up finding me sprawled over his lap, my foot twisted in a cover.

"I thought you were one of the best rookies, my brother had ever seen? Obviously he must be getting senile, as you couldn't even wake me properly."

I feigned a hurt look as I sat up and crossed my arms.

"Hey now, it was your cover's fault. It...attacked me.."

He smirked.

"Right, I'm sorry. I forgot the inanimate objects seemed to come alive when your around."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder. I had never been openly clumsy around him till we began to be in a relationship. I had become the original ditzy girl you see in books and movies. He constantly teased me about it and I was kind of annoyed with myself...like I can take down bad guys, infiltrate the highest security places, jump across buildings...but I trip over my own feet or in this case a cover when I'm around my Sherlock.

I smiled as I heard myself refer to our 'status'. I had to admit it fit better, then boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed too...mundane for him. Boyfriend. He was simply my Sherlock, and hopefully...it'd stay that way.

I began to play with his locks, like I usually found myself doing when we were alone. His hair captivated me as much as his eyes now. It was soft and silky and for some reason, running my hands through it or playing with it...calmed me down. Made me feel at ease. He never expressed any annoyance from it, in fact he said he rather enjoyed it one time, although not without his neck turning a curious shade of red and looking all embarrassed.

"Breakfast is soon."

"Mmmm." was all he replied.

His eyes pierced through me, and I felt my hand return to my lap and my eyes just focus on his.

I was always told eyes were the gateway to the soul, and even though someones face could express some emotion, the true emotion lied in the eyes. If you could fool someone with your eyes...then you could accomplish anything, as they always told the truth.

I leaned up and pressed my forehead against his and then slowly pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. Except for the two times we made out before, I had always been cautious in the physical aspects. I knew he was a virgin, as he had told me. He sounded embarrassed and I could never really understand why. So he hadn't met the right person beforehand? That didn't matter to me at all and I always told him that when he would express some discomfort at times. We had never gone past maybe a nice snogging session, and I never pressured him to go farther. In fact I found it refreshing and was glad we could move at our own pace. We had only been together for a month anyway, and I was in no rush.

Our kiss got a little more heated as he snaked his tongue into my mouth. We heard a knock at the door and quickly pulled apart, as I got up and opened to find Maria handing me a letter.

"It's addressed to you and..ohhh was I interuppting something?" She said suggestively as she saw Sherlock upright in his bed with only the sheet.

I blushed furiously.

"No, you didn't we'll be out in a sec." She nodded as she gave Sherlock a little wave and a wink, and he gave her an acknowledging nod. Maria and Sherlock got along well, a lot more so then they did before as he was cold at first but now they fell into an easy friendship and I was happy we all got along splendidly.

I held up the letter to Sherlock as I sat down next to him. He shrugged as did I and proceeded to open it. I opened it and felt myself grow sick and I could feel the color draining from my face. I passed the letter shakily to Sherlock, his face fell instantly and mirrored my sick coloring.

_It seems I underestimated you Riley. _

_You sure showed, Seb. Although he was rather...flawed._

_You're boyfriend isn't the only one who can fake a death._

_I'll be in touch you, Ciao._

_-Jim Moriarty xx_

* * *

**And that's the end of "Silent"**

**Now for the sequel to start soon...once I acquire a name. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's not nearly as good as some OC/Sherlock stories but I hope it is one of the better ones. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
